The Water Dragon: The Lost City
by HeidiLikesTurtles
Summary: The feeling of being neglected and unloved pursued Alice her whole life. Maybe it should have stayed like that. One day the door to her real life opens. Now Alice must go on a heart-racing quest to prove she is a someone, and a true daughter of Poseidon.
1. When Vacuums Have Fire

**Harro peoples of fanfictionisity~! Please ascuse [excuse] the vocabulimuhnary [vocabulary] throughout the story n__n. I'm asking the people who go HERPDERP THIS STORY IS THE FAILZ HERP to go on and say whatever you want to say, but include why it's the failz, or else I get to laugh at you wasting seconds of your life flaming this story. 8D. THANKS GAIS. & Oh lawd, I hope I'm doing this right LOL. First time on FanFiction, yes that's me! Enjoy the story~! [If possible]**

**Disclaimer: I am _not _the genius behind _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and I don't own any of the characters that from that story, are in this. [Hao2MakeSense] _BUT _I _am _the idiot behind this story and I own my own characters. Well my characters are built off from a few people, but that's beside the point.**

**Caution: HeidiLikesTurtles is not responsible if your eyes burn from the fail of this story; because I'm sure they will. n__n!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**When Vacuums Have Fire**

The first thing you _need _to know about me, even before you learn my name, is that I'm probably the most grotesque, unluckiest, and strangest child you'll ever meet. Okay. Let's move on.

I'm a forgotten child. Literally. I have no idea who my parents are and don't have any, so therefore I am an orphan. My parents aren't dead, though, I know that much. No matter what my uncle says, my mom and her husband aren't deceased.

You see, my Uncle Carl takes care of me. Kind of. Well, _used _to. He's shipping me off to New York to live in an orphanage. He started rebuking me, telling he's had enough whenever I nearly exploded my old school, Dobie High School. I mean, they didn't have to _expel _me. _I _wasn't the one who set the chemistry room on fire. It was only because my lab partner, the new kid, got exasperated from not knowing how to make a "potion" as good as Harry Potter, so he mixed random stuff together and then _I _got blamed.

Well anyways, now I'm supposed to spend all my high school years (excluding my freshman year, because I got expelled from that school, but I still passed somehow) there. Why is he taking me from Texas to New York? Because he obviously doesn't like me and wants to make sure he doesn't hear a single word about me.

Before I get ahead of myself, let me introduce you to me. I'm Alice. Just Alice. I have a bunch of middle names, but no last name. Uncle Carl was the one who didn't let me have a last name. I'm only half sure he has the power to do that.

"You'd be a disgrace to the name Asuncion!" he roared when I asked him.

If the Asuncion family was a family of drunks then I _am _a disgrace. Uncle Carl is one of those people who come home late at night, like, _late _at night, drunk. He's abusive, too. When he doesn't get his way he throws chairs at me. Evil person is evil.

Anyways, I'm planning to start over in my new school, Goode. I'm going to a place where no one knows who I am, so I might as well begin again. At Dobie I used to be known as Alice in Wonderland or the she-Harry Potter person. I mean don't have black robes and a wand or an owl named Hedwig. What I _do _have, though, are green eyes, jet black hair, and glasses. They're rectangular glasses, though. Not the weird "geeky" kind (I wish!), but ordinary glasses.

Besides the fact that I'm an orphan, I'm not your average sixteen-year-old. Not only am I diagnosed with ADHD, but dyslexia, too. Yes, I'm a hyperactive girl who can't read to save her life. Woop de do.

So today's the day I'm going to the orphanage. I already got off the airplane with my small luggage of clothes and other stuff, so I'm trying to find a taxi. Trying.

After what seemed like hours looking for a yellow car I actually spotted one. I took my stuff and went into the taxi. I asked the driver if he could take me to St. John's Orphanage.

"An orphan, huh? Well I guess I could take you there. A good few miles here, though." He looked at me. I blinked. Then I realized I had to pay him, so, dubious of what to give him, I handed him a fifty. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, and drove.

I looked out the window. Manhattan was flooded with people. At a red light, my eyes were focused on a pedestal that was labeled "OLISN", well, "LIONS". The strange thing about it is that there were no lions on it. What a strange city.

Five more stoplights after (don't ask me how I know how many stoplights, I'm just bored, okay?) I saw this boy that was walking down the street. He had green eyes and black hair. He was wearing black Reeboks, blue jeans, and a red T-shirt. What surprised me is that I had the same clothes on and those same features. Although he didn't have glasses, I could see really clearly he was staring back at me.

Just on time, the traffic light changed to green. I looked back and saw the boy still staring at me. I quickly turned away, and didn't dare look back the rest of the way.

I arrived at the orphanage. It was this gigantic grey building the size of a high school with big words that said something like "TS. HNSJ'O RPEANOAHG". It took me a few seconds to decipher it into "ST. JOHN'S ORPHANAGE."

The driver person asked if I needed help with my things but I told him it was okay. I had heavier things to carry other then clothes and such. On the glass doors of the place was a poster that read, "We always make the unhappy smile like they've never smiled before!"

I beg to differ. When I walked in the whole place was -- and looked -- depressing. No one was smiling or anything. This building building was the epitome of unhappiness. I went to some lady at the counter and she told me to fill out this form, so in my somewhat neat handwriting, and through the difficulty of my dyslexia, I did.

_Name (First, last): Alice_

_Gender (M or F): F_

_Birthday (M/D/Y): August 18th__, 1993_

_Age: 16_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian I think_

_Parents:_

…

Why is the thing asking me who my parents are when I filling in a form to live in an _orphanage?_

I filled out the rest of the form and handed it to the lady. She frowned and asked me what was my last name, why do I only _think _I'm Caucasian, and why I didn't fill in the "Parents" section. I answered her questions in order.

"Well," I began. "I'm not allowed to have a last name, I'm not really sure if I'm Caucasian, and I don't _have _any parents. That's why I'm registering at an orphanage."

She looked from me to the form. "I'll just put your parents as dead."

"But they aren't dead."

"They are now."

I raised my eyebrows. Before I could get a chance to say anything, she told me what room I was going to stay in, when it was time for dinner, and when curfew was. I took my stuff with me and went to room 13. How lucky I am.

You see, there are three floors to this place. Fifteen rooms on each. I live alone on the first floor. My room is… hmm. You know those little corner things that people in businesses? Square that and you can see the area of my room. It's _kind of _big but not really. It's a square-ish thing. The walls are gray and decorated with massive amounts of graffiti, and the carpets are gray, too. Luckily they're not stained with anything.

There's a bed on the east side of my room and a two-shelved-drawer to the opposite of it. What I really liked is that there's a window. It's… how do I explain… five feet above the ground? I could just stand normally and see people walk on the streets. The bad thing is that I could probably get robbed easily or murdered, but who would want to kill me?

After I got settled down and stuff I decided to take a walk in the city that I'll now begin call home. To the left of the orphanage is an apartment and oh my, it's huge. I looked up at the blue sky, using my hand to block the blinding sun. The clouds looked like a painting; a work of art.

I began to explore the city by foot. I went to the park, passed by my new school, and looked for a job. I mean even though I'm only sixteen there are these places looking for people to work for them. The orphanage already supplies food for everyone because people actually donate, but I like buying stuff, so why not get a job?

So I applied for this job at this buffet that was looking for a cashier. The thing about it is that after work they'd let the workers have a free meal. I thought it was a good deal, so what the heck?

It took me about five thousand hours to decipher what each word said, seeing that the text was so small. When I reached the question if I had any criminal records I wondered if almost blowing up an entire school was a crime. Then again, I didn't do it. I thought about it for a moment and checked NO.

Filling out the rest of the thing, I slid it into the application box after I was done. When I left the restaurant I saw this chickafree **[Chick] **on this wooden bench staring at me through purple eyes. _Purple _eyes; how queer. She had an absolutely _gigantic_ newspaper in her hands. I couldn't decipher the title and I knew it would be awkward to stare so I looked past her. She looked backwards to look for what I was staring at, which was nothing.

I used this time to my advantage. I spun on my heel and ran as fast as I could to the orphanage. Panting, I reached the doorway and pushed it open. Well I tried to push it open. It was a pull. Yay for reading. I did manage to get in, though. Running to my room, all these thoughts ran through my head. I pushed them out and proceeded.

This is where I'd like to say that this was the end of my day. Unfortunately, I can't. You see, when I got back "home" it was only 5:30 P.M. Dinner's at 6:00 P.M.

So I went to go eat with the other orphans in the crowded cafeteria. To admit, everyone looked happy. Pretty good for an orphanage, I guess. I mean, I was expecting people who appeared to be having the worst time of their life, but I guess that was just me. How... _wonderful_.

There are twenty tables in the cafeteria. They're all circular and hold eight people each. Out of those, twelve were full, three were half-full, and the rest were empty. I walked over to an empty table. I felt the stare of -- by the look of them -- stupid girls, glaring at me from the corner of their eye. I'm kind of judgmental. Sorry.

I sat at an empty table, of course, not wanting to get food. Me not being hungry? Well that's certainty a first.

Trying to remember why I even came here if I wasn't even hungry, I went to go get water. There, to my horror, was a lady maid person with purple eyes. She was staring right at me, standing next to the water fountain. I had a feeling my trick from before won't work a second time.

Okay, so she had a vacuum cleaner, which was really grotesque because the cafeteria was completely done in white tile. No, it wasn't one of those small vacuums you hold in your hand to clean surfaces and stuff. I'm talking about the ones that are connected to an outlet by a wire and are used to clean carpets. Looking at the wire in her hand, it seemed as if she could run around the whole building five times before she would run out of it.

She smiled at me. I deciphered her name plate which said JOYCE. I blinked. She grinned, showing pointy teeth. Well _that's cer_tainly normal.

"Hello," she said, her voice somewhat gentle._ Somewhat _gentle.

I said something real clever like, "Uh, hi."

Joyce motioned for me to come forward, so against my better judgments, I actually did get closer to this lunatic. She inhaled deeply. "My, my! Aren't you a good one!" she exclaimed. What did she mean by that?

"Uh... what?" I had no idea what was going on. In other words, I was confuzzled.

She put her hand on my cheek. I felt uneasy; uncomfortable. Then she said "Oh, you're so young! It's too bad that you have to go so soon, isn't it! But it had to happen sooner or later..." I blinked. "Now… stay still so I could eat you!" She said that in such a nice way I almost did let her -- Wait… _what?_

I backed away. "What? I'm not gonna let you eat me! What, do you think I'm stupid?" I yelled at the cannibal.

She frowned. "Well, you certainly don't look so bright. I'm sorry but… you just smell so… _appetizing."_ She took a step forward, and I took a step back. I wonder what she meant by appetizing. More importantly how could she say she could _smell _me?

I looked over to see if anyone was watching, but they were all drowned in their conversations.

"Umm… Miss uh… Joyce lady… Wouldn't you rather eat someone _else? _Maybe the -- er -- terrorists or something?"

"Oh no!" she said, her eyes wider. "They don't smell as good as you!"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment you freak."

She continued to talk as if she didn't hear me. "I don't think you'll let me eat you _that _easily so I guess we'll have to do it the hard way." She sighed. Before I could even think of what she would do to me she turned on her vacuum cleaner.

As I thought before, it was a really grotesque because we were in a completely tiled area. What made it even _more _strange is that it didn't exactly… clean.

The vacuum cleaner of death shot fire.

My reaction was like any others. My eyes were so wide. I looked to my right. No one noticed. Well, no one noticed until this chickafree looked to her right and screamed. That caused the other orphans to look where she was looking. They screamed too, and backed away to the opposite of side of it. Me? I just stood there like an idiot, which I am.

I actually came back to my senses when the Joyce lady person was walking towards me. Her eyes changed to the color of flames. Her smile was… gross. It was this deformed smirk thing.

"Honey… just stay still! It'll be no problem once you're dead!" Joyce sounded like a dentist or a doctor before the "once you're dead!" part. I didn't know what to do. The smoke detectors came around and an alarm went off. Sprinklers came on from the ceilings and I would've got drenched in water, but I was under an area with no sprinklers. Joyce didn't seem so happy about this. I realized something when she tried swatting the fire away like a repoptarted **[retard]** person: she only relies on fire.

I made a plan in less then two seconds. What I did was I ran around her, since the water fountain was behind Joyce. Unfortunately she saw what I was up to and tried to run me over with her flame-shooting vacuum.

I jumped on the tables, grabbing random drinks and chucking it at her. I had lovely aim because I always pitched for the Tennis team. Oh gosh, I forgot my Tennis stuff back in Tex- Am I really thinking about this right now?

I hid behind a brick column on the side of the cafeteria. Okay. I'm about to get devoured by some chick with a flaming vacuum cleaner unless I do something fast. I wracked my brain for a solution to not get killed but nothing seemed to pop up. This was unreal. I looked back to see where she was. Maybe if she got far enough from the water fountain I could take the hose and spray her. Then again, that's just a maybe, and maybes aren't good enough in a life-or-death situation.

So anyways when I looked back I saw that Joyce was about two feet away from me. I took that chance and ran to the water fountain, panicking. "Oh no you don't!" Joyce yelled. I looked behind me to see her pointing her palms towards me. I ducked under the nearest table because I thought she was going to do some kind of kamehameha thing from Dragon Ball Z.

About two seconds later the water fountain exploded on me. I was completely drenched in water. Suddenly I felt something surge through me. It felt like life, maybe energy, but I called it power. I got out from under the table and stood, facing Joyce. I didn't try to do anything, my body seemed to move on its own.

Behind me I heard an eruption. I wanted to look back but just couldn't. Out of the blue, Joyce suddenly had water attacking her in every direction. I watched as she and her murdering device evaporated into nothingness. Well I think nothingness. The water dissolved into the air (I'm not entirely sure if that's possible) and what was left behind was dust.

I fell to my knees. The sprinklers were, if possible, making me wetter and wetter. At least I thought they were. I wasn't wet at all. I mean, I was completely soaked a minute ago, but not now. The water coming from the sprinklers was reflecting off of me. I tried to make sense out of it. I remembered people rushing towards me. Voices were all around me. I couldn't comprehend all of their assertions but only fragments.

I heard something like, "Water... explosion... dry..."

Then I blacked out.

And _that_, was the end of my crappy first day. Thank the gods.

* * *

**Hurr. Review if you want to; don't if you don't. Yuhr I have low self esteem, but who knows, this story could be even more fail then a security camera pointing towards a wall! ;Bawl!**

**If the story is really really crappy I'll rewrite the whole thing. I promise!**

**Note: Someone tell me what OOC and stuff means. ;; Out of character? That's my best guess. xD**


	2. I Fail A Quiz About Me

**Sorry for the delay my loves! My mom and dad called me fat so I was at the Gym a lot today. LOLOL FML D8 Enjoy if possible! What what? I should do this faster? To kill you? WILL DO!**

**Disclaimer: I am _not _the genius behind _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and I don't own any of the characters that from that story, are in this. [Hao2MakeSense] _BUT _I _am _the idiot behind this story and I own my own characters. Well my characters are built off from a few people, but that's beside the point.**

**Caution: HeidiLikesTurtles is not responsible if your eyes burn from the fail of this story; because I'm sure they will. n__n!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**I Fail A Quiz About Me**

For the rest of the summer I almost _never _left the orphanage. The restaurant gave me the job and I was required to work from ten A.M. to five P.M. on weekends as a cashier. They paid me seven dollars an hour, which wasn't bad at all. Also, they gave me some free refreshments, and by far, their food was _way _better then anything at an orphanage.

I always ran to the restaurant and back, never looking behind me. Why? To not have anybody try to cannibalize me. Going to work was the only time I went outside. I don't ever remember going anywhere during the summer. Since school started in September, and my uncle kicked me out right on my birthday (I flew here the day after), I had $392 by the 13th, the day before school started.

So yeah, it was the 13th. I decided to buy new clothes, but all I wanted to do was get in and get out as fast as possible. Not only did I have money from the restaurant, but I also had money from a bank account I had back in Texas, so it added on to that $392. I never really knew I had it, but my parents had this bank account with five hundred dollars in it, and I inherited it. Uncle Carl miraculously remembered about it before I left, and wanted a third of it because of that. I agreed to give him his "fair share" even though he'll _probably _spend it on liquor.

Anyways, I don't really think you need to know how I dress, but I bought blue Converse, jeans, and random T-shirts from the Men's section.

Okay so to explain, I really love blue stuff. It's my favorite color. As for the guy clothes, I like to wear it because it's more… _comfortable_. Yeah, I know. You think I'm a freak. It's okay. Everyone does.

The first day of school finally came. I walked up the steps to the office to get checked in and stuff. I _hated _all the paperwork. Telling people I don't have a phone number… parents… and all that stuff was irritating. At least I didn't come here from Texas in the middle of the school year. Now _that _would've been a nightmare.

You'd think I bought all of my books. No, not at all. I live in a rich orphanage. Before I left, Uncle Carl explained to me that I was going to go to a rich one so he wouldn't have to worry about going to anyone's funerals. The orphanage supplies everything for us.

After endless amounts of filling crap out, I went to my first class which was the only class -- besides Fine Arts -- that I could choose. That was Mythology. But it wasn't really 'Myth'ology to me. You'll find out later.

According to the clock I was one minute early. I sat down next to the window on the third of five rows, all the way to the west. The Mythology classroom was like any other classroom. Loud, big, and covered with posters.

Class was about to start until I heard a voice behind me say, "Excuse me, but I wanted to sit there."

I turned around to face a guy with black messy hair and sea green eyes. Eves that didn't just look similar to mine, but exactly the same. Eyes that made me catch my breath. Eyes that I looked into on my first day in New York, when I was in a taxi, going to the orphanage.

My eyes widened as his did. The bell rang and the sound of talking faded. The guy had instead taken a seat to the right of me. I looked ahead, but in the corner of my eye I could see him studying me.

The teacher came in. He was this middle-aged man in a wheelchair. He had really messy hair and beard.

"Hello everyone," he greeted. "I am Mr. Brunner."

A smile flashed upon the guy next to me's face.

"I will be your mythology teacher this year since your previous teacher is absent. He is away on an important trip. If there are anymore questions, we'll begin." Mr. Brunner looked around. "Marvelous."

My teacher wheeled to where he could see every single one of us. "Today we are going to start with a small… well I guess you could call it an assignment." There were groans from the classroom but Mr. Brunner continued. "No worries!" he assured us. "It'll be easy! What we're going to do is you're going to choose a partner and quiz each other. You will come up with questions for one another to determine what child of the gods you could be."

I smiled. I heard excited murmuring. This guy was kind of fun. My smile faded as soon as it came, though. I knew no one would want to be my partner. I looked up to see Mr. Brunner smiling at me. I smiled back as a kind gesture. To be honest, I didn't know what kind of person I wanted to be known as around the school. Kind? Rude? If I be myself then I'd probably get made fun of. To be honest I'm disappointed in myself. Be stronger, Alice.

Mr. Brunner looked back at the class and said, "You will present to the class in two days. That should be more then enough time. Now let's choose partners. I will call out someone's name Said person will choose his or her partner."

_Great_, I thought. _This _should be fun.

Mr. Teacher (I'm so creative) called out the first name. "Perseus Jackson." Perseus… now why does that name sound so familiar…?

I looked around to see who it was. Turns out it was the dude next to me.

"Call me Percy," he said, smiling. "Uhh…" He looked at the whole class then at me. Percy smiled and pointed in my direction. Then he looked at the teacher and said simply, "Her."

Believe me, I've grown accustomed to my ADHD, but sometimes I really hated it for making me say stupid or mean stuff.

"I have a _name_, y'know?" I scolded him.

"Well what _is it _then?" he asked. I didn't like his tone. I mean, he didn't sound like he was mad. More like… clueless.

"Alice," I replied, but he still wasn't satisfied. Percy was still staring at me. "What?"

"Well your name can't just be Alice," he explained. "When you're born you get the last name of your parents, so you have a last name, too."

What, was I in Kindergarten? "Do you think I'm stupid or something? I don't _have _a last name," I retorted, oblivious to the fact that I was making a scene.

Percy was like a nosy five-year-old. "How do you _not _have a last name?" At this point I wanted to put him in a sack and feed him to the wolves.

I was going to answer, but Mr. Brunner broke our conversation. "I'm just going to put Percy + Alice…" He started to write our names down, but then something had crossed my mind.

"You're not going to put a heart around our names, are you?" I heard snickers coming from these guys. Suddenly, I realized that me and Percy said the same thing in unison. Luckily, Mr. Brunner ignored us and went on with the list.

Afterward he started to review all the Greek Gods and Goddesses. First the main ones, then the minors. I, of course, knew this by heart. Percy dazed off and put his head down. I _was _going to do the same, but thunder boomed on this mildly clear day. His head shot up immediately.

Mr. Teacher smiled at him. "I do recommend you pay attention, Percy."

Percy nodded at him. His face was a little red, and he smiled uneasily. How queer.

After class Mr. Brunner had asked Percy to talk to him. I didn't give much care, and walked out the room. Just when I left it and the door was closed, I heard a fragment of what Mr. Brunner said, which was 'Alice.' That was enough to make me curious. Looking around, the class had already filed out, leaving me free to blackmail.

I pressed my back against the wall, close enough to the door so I could still hear them, but they couldn't see me. The halls were still empty. Inside, they talked so low I could scarcely hear them.

"Percy, you know how much danger Alice may be in…" The teacher's voice. Danger? What danger could I _possibly _be in?

"Yeah, but it's not definite or anything, is it?" Percy's voice.

"Let's hope not. We need to bring Alice to camp by winter, maybe sooner. We _will _find a way. I'm surprised she hasn't been attacked yet." Attacked? What?

"She should've been claimed by now... Right? I mean… my-"

"Maybe she has, but find out as much as you can. Keep an eye on her at all times. You know what's at stake."

"Chiron what if she-"

"Go, Percy, you might be late for your next class. And remember. Be. Careful."

I heard footsteps. They were faint but then they became louder. Only then when I heard the sound inches away did I realized Percy was coming out. The knob turned. Panicking, I pulled out my schedule, going with a plan that had came to my mind in an instant.

The door opened. Percy stepped out and stared at me. He went pale and his eyes widened. "Y-You didn't hear any of that, did you?" he stuttered.

_Please let my plan work. _"What?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "No. Why? I was just wondering if you could show me where…" I looked at my schedule and saw a big G in the middle of a scramble of letters. "Geography is."

Percy exhaled in relief. "Nothing. Sure. That's my next class, too."

_Woop de friggin' do._

For the rest of the day it really seemed like Percy was stalking me. Every class I went into, he was there. The only class he didn't have with me was Orchestra. He wasn't in my section (I fail epicly at playing the cello, just to let you know), the violins, violas, or anything. For that, I was thankful.

During lunch, Percy, as I expected, sat next to me. Why he was stalking me I didn't know, but I had a feeling I'd find out, and it wouldn't be good. I hadn't forgotten about his conversation with Mr. Brunner. Percy had called him Chiron, but he hadn't told us his first name. With the feeling that they weren't just good friends, my mind wandered off to more questions while I poked my beans with a spork.

Why, I wondered, am I in danger? They talked about some kind of camp for me to go to, too. Why? There were just a whole bunch of whys stuck in my head. I actually felt relieved when Percy spoke up.

"Can I go to your house for the thing in Mythology?" he asked. He must've remembered I told him I was an orphan when we were doing this thing in Math together because he corrected himself. "Er - orphanage, I mean."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I explained how to get to my house in _such _an _explicit _way, anyone could comprehend. "First," I began, "you start, let's say at the stair steps in front of the school. You go to the sidewalk and stuff then you take a right then you go straight. Then you take a right and you go straight again. After that you go across the bridge, take a right, go straight again, then take a left, right, go straight then take a left and right and then go straight, turn left and then you're there."

Percy stared into space, like if he was trying to get that into his brain. When I suggested for me to go to his house after school he looked so relieved.

After school I followed Percy to his house. I had my bag with all this homework and a cello slung over my back. The whole walk was silent, except for when I got to his house.

Let me explain. I was behind Percy when we arrived to the front of the building. Percy lived in an apartment. Not a house. That's not what bothered me, though. What got me is that to the right of it was a gray building; an orphanage named St. John's. Yeah. That's right. I'm Percy's neighbor. Even I'm in shock.

I stared at the place where I lived. "You've _got _to be kidding me." I looked at Percy to see that he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Shut _up_!" I yelled at him. Then I pushed him towards the door of his home. We raced up the stairs, but I didn't really know which one was his room, so he won.

Panting, he took out some keys from his pocket and then unlocked a door that had 101 in black text on it. Or was it 110? 011?

After he opened the door, he yelled out, "I'm home!" It startled me a bit. I wondered who he called out to, but a short second later I knew. These two people came down the stairs.

Before I continue I'll tell you about Percy's place. When I said room I was sadly mistaken of his apartment. It's more like _rooms_. When you walk in you see a gigantic "room" covered in white-tan-thing-colored carpet. The walls are splattered with posters, so you could barely see the white paint.

In front of you is a couch that faces to the left, in front of a table, that's in front of a T.V. Beyond that is a kitchen and a table for eating near it. To the right are stairs that lead to bedrooms probably. I'll talk about the rest of his diminutive house once I explore it. Let's persist, shall we?

As I said, these two people came down. A girl and a boy to be exact. The girl hugged Percy and greeted him. She had dirty-blond hair that was curled, and tied up in a ponytail.

Percy laughed. "Hi Annabeth!"

The boy made a face at them then rolled his eyes. He had blackish hair. Actually, almost everything but his skin was black. I mean, Annabeth looked more casual. She wore jeans and a white jacket with Vans. This guy, on the other hand, wore a black shirt under an aviator's jacket, black jeans that were ripped, and black Converse.

Thinking back on it, I think I want to change my first words I've ever said to him. The reason behind this is because when he caught me studying him -- to admit my face felt a little hot -- I said the first thing my mind thought.

"You look like a dork," I blabbed. If I was him I don't know what I'd say.

He stared at me for a moment. Percy and Annabeth broke away from their embrace to stare at us. Mr. Emo Person Guy hesitated before saying anything, but then said, "Right back at 'cha… I'm Nico."

I smiled. "Hi Nico, I'm Alice." I held out my hand. He didn't take it so I did for him, and shook it. "Don't worry," I assured him. "In my jacked up world dorks are looked upon as prestigious warriors."

Nico came around and shook my hand whole -- maybe half -- heartedly. "That's… nice to know. I think." He let go of my hand and then turned to the others. "Now what?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh. Me and Alice-" -- "Alice and I," corrected Annabeth. -- "_Alice and I _have to do this project that our Mythology teacher gave us. C'mon." Percy led us to his room which was upstairs. To admit, his room was beautiful. I loved every single inch of it.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "Your room is the _epitome _of awesomeness." It wasn't painted blue, but there were posters all over it that made it look like an aquarium. Blue curtains, carpet, bed sheets, etc.

Percy thanked me. "It was a gift from my dad."

"...Oh." I don't mean to sound like a whiny kid but that kind of hurt. Sometimes I wondered how it would be to have a dad. Percy must've noticed the depression in my eyes, because he apologized. I was never good at hiding things. I smiled at him, "No, it's okay. Speaking of your dad, where is he? And your mom?"

He was hesitant before speaking. His eyes flashed to Annabeth then me again. "Well, my dad… works at the Empire State Building. My mom works at a candy store. By the way Annabeth, thanks for cleaning my room." He winked at her and she blushed.

I _was _going to wonder about why he was reluctant to answer, but wonder had followed me enough today.

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road," said Nico. "I'm bored, so I'll just watch you guys."

"Me too," said Annabeth.

I put my stuff on his bed, not caring if he minded, because that's how nice I am. While I took out paper, pencils, and a clipboard, Percy got four chairs for us. I sat down and asked him if he wanted to go first. He declined. Apparently, he wanted to learn about me, which made me feel uneasy.

I handed him the tools and he asked the first question. "What's your _full _name?

Uh-oh. "Um. Are you sure? It's kind of -- no -- _really _long," I warned him.

"I'm sure it isn't _that _long."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're sadly mistaken." I took a deep breath. "My _full _name is Alice Leilani Kauanoeanuhea Cano Antolin Asuncion." Annabeth and Nico gawked at me. Percy dropped the pencil and I picked it up while taking the clipboard. Explaining, I wrote down my name. "It's from a song. A Hawaiian song, actually. Whoever my dad was, he must've loved music, Hawaii, or both." I gave Percy the clipboard. He stared at it, but shook his head.

"Okay, next question. When were you born?"

"August 18th, 1993. I'm a Leo."

Annabeth and Nico's head shot up. They were looking down at the floor, thinking about something, but were now staring at me. "That's Percy's birthday," said Annabeth.

"You guys are really alike," commented Nico. He must've known we were going to object, because then he quickly said, "I mean, look at yourselves. You're even wearing the same _clothes_."

I looked at my outfit, then at Percy. He was right.

"And," continued Nico, "you have the same colored hair, eyes, birthday…"

"Probably even the same size for your shirts and stuff, too," finished Annabeth.

I didn't know what to say, and probably neither did Percy. Nico asked me, "Why are you wearing a guy shirt?"

"Why are you wearing a girl's shirt?" I countered. "Anyways, keep asking questions." Nico stuck his tongue at me. I just smiled.

Percy continued with everything and blah. I quizzed Mr. Perseus Jackson, and afterward. When we were all done I declared that he was _obviously _a son of Poseidon. The guy loved everything to do with the ocean.

He smirked. "I think you could be a daughter of a river god."

Nico agreed. "Or Poseidon." Silence. Again, another why crossed my mind. Why was it wrong about me being a daughter of Poseidon? I mean I'm not _actually _a daughter of Poseidon. That's impossible. Annabeth looked like she was in deep thought. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it. It'd be better for me to just shut up.

"But... that's not possible. That's _wrong_," whispered Percy. What was wrong? My answers? How... on _Earth _do you fail a quiz about yourself?

Shutting up was a good idea, y'know. It's just that I couldn't help but talk. I suggested, that since there was spare time and no one had to go anywhere we should do our homework. Percy and I, I mean. So we did Geography homework together putting what just happened behind us. We were still uneasy about it, though.

It took me a long time to read the first question because the tiny text made my eyes want to suicide, and the dyslexia didn't help either. "_Does... the... the ele... eleva... tion level of certain areas in... in India affect the climate? popu... popu...lation level? If yes, explain why._"

"I'm not helping," added Annabeth. "Just saying."

So since the three of us were idiots it kind of took us a while to answer it. Frustrated, I yelled, "Gods this is boring!"

Nico stared at me. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Gods?" He raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Polytheistic, remember?" I already told this to Percy during the stupid interview.

"Ah…" he replied. "Well this _is _kind of boring. Well, not kind of. Really."

I thought for a moment. Then I smiled, because an idea came to me. **[Brace yourself.]** "_Vegeta_…" I began loudly. "_What is the elevation level for India in feet?_"

Percy smiled at me. He picked up the Elevation Level Map, catching up with me. I saw grins come from Annabeth and Nico, too. "_It's over 9000!_"

"Over _9000_!" I exclaimed. _Gods this was hilarious. _"_Then __that must mean that the elevation relates to the climate for low temperature and population!_"

We all laughed until from downstairs I heard a woman's voice call, "I'm home!"

Percy's eyes lit up. "My mom," he explained. I heard footsteps and a few seconds later there was a woman in a red, white, and blue uniform in the doorway. She smelled like candy and her eyes were really pretty.**  
**

"It seems we have guests!" she announced. "Hello Annabeth, Nico, and… I don't believe we've met!" She looked at me. For some reason _I _believe we've met. She smiled at me warmly. It was a smile that looked familiar. It was like I should've known it by heart.

I smiled back at her. "I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson. Your son's an idiot."

"Hey!" retorted Percy.

I ignored him, and so did his mom. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?"

Percy answered for all of us. "Yes they would." I never really ate at anyone else's place. Actually, I've never been invited to anyone's home.

After Mrs. Jackson left we continued to fail doing the homework. Minutes later, we heard a call telling us to go downstairs for food. She didn't need to say it twice. We all raced down the stairs, but I won because I slid down the handle.

Nico sat next to me, and I sat across from Percy, who was next to Annabeth. "Good job, Mary Poppins," complimented Nico.

"Don't you just think I'm super-cali-fraga-licious-expi-ali-docious?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. I barely noticed Mrs. Jackson was there until she asked, "Would you girls like to help me?"

Annabeth said yes; I declined. I'm _pretty _sure that if I tried to cook, something would asplode **[explode]**.

We didn't really talk about anything important, nor did we talk about anything that lasted. After a few minutes they were done cooking, and they served us blue hamburgers, French fries, and even blue ketchup.

Percy explained to me that it was sort of this joke. His mom and her ex-husband were fighting. There was supposedly no such thing -- "I beg to differ!" yelled Percy's mom. -- and it seemed like a small thing at the time. I laughed, then ate the most bluetiful thing ever.

Afterwards I went home with finished homework -- but I probably got almost every single question wrong. I thought back on my first day of school. It was okay. Despite having a stalker, though. I made my first friend, well maybe friends, succeeded in not getting bullied for the first time, and my Orchestra teacher doesn't hate me yet. That's a giant achievement. Something still bothered me. Percy and Mr. Brunner's conversation. I had a feeling I was going to go through danger. Something's going to change my life. I can feel it.

That night I had a dream that these people were fighting. My dream shifted so fast I couldn't remember it. My dream was now an image of a pair of eyes looking at me. In the softest whisper I heard a sound that made out to be, "I'm waiting."

* * *

**Remember to give CC! Oh lawd. Jumbled up story is jumbled up; Fail ending is fail. RAGAFRAGA. D8**

**BTW. Hao2say Alice Leilani Kauanoeanuhea Cano Antolin Asuncion you ask? 8D! [Eesh my fran's real name c:] It be Ah-lis Lay-lah-nee Ka-oo-no-eh-ah-nu-hay-ya Cah-no An-toe-lin Ah-sun-shun. ~ S2!  
**

**If there are ANY errors as far as spelling, grammar, understatements, or areas that make no sense at all, please tell me so I can fix it!  
**

**-HeidiLikesTurtles (and loves you! C:!)**


	3. My Teacher Attacks Me

**So I've been reading a few stories and I noticed that there's quite a few Percy-has-an- unknown-sister stories. I've read a few reviews of those stories and saw that some people said something like, **_**this plot is overused and unoriginal, so delete it. **_**Okay, well I will say that the plot is pretty much overused, but I won't say that the story I'm writing is unoriginal.**

**Unoriginal - derivative: lacking in originality or creativity**

**I don't lack creativity or originality. Yes, I know, the denotation of original means first. Okay, maybe I wasn't the first, but I didn't steal anything. I read a book called **_**A Single Shard**_**. Crane-man says, **_**"If the idea is stolen by stealth and trickery -- I say it is stealing, but once it is told, the idea then belongs to the world."**_

**If this plot is overused, then I'll do my best to make this a story worth reading, so if you review, review honestly, and I'll give it my best shot.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius behind **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, **_**but **_**I **_**am**_**, as a matter of fact, the idiot behind **_**The Water Dragon: The Lost City! **_**C:!**

**Caution: If your eyes start screaming in pain from reading this, I am **_**not **_**responsible. [Because I'm sure they will ; A;!]**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**I Get Attacked By My Teacher**

The rest of first semester was hectic. Before I get ahead of myself, let's talk about the presentation.

On Wednesday I told the class about Percy and how he would supposedly be a son of Poseidon. Mr. Brunner chuckled at my statement, but afterward he did tell me I had done a good job. I even got a pat on the back because I'm so special.

Percy read his paper about me -- which I found a little disturbing. He had claimed I was also a descendant of Poseidon. I saw uneasiness in his eyes when he stated that, but have yet to know why. When he started to read why, it sounded copied. Okay, that's not explicit. By that I mean it sounded like my report, but worded differently. Everyone glared at us for that. When I looked at Mr. Brunner, he seemed to be in deep thought. Waving his hand, he beckoned everyone to calm down, and told us we'd get A's. Now _that _certainly helped.

Afterward, I was, along with Percy, hated for "cheating." On the bright side I had a friend who was about as strange as me. I did, though, feel bad. He was hated because of me.

"Don't worry!" he assured me. "I've been hated since I almost set the school on fire, during last year's orientation. No need to feel bad!"

I was going to tell him I almost exploded my old school to make him feel better, but I didn't want to lie.

Anyways, weeks passed and I got used to the way I was now living my life. Percy told me I was always welcome to come visit him -- especially on days when Nico and Annabeth couldn't come. I didn't want to seem like a stalker so I only came every two days or so.

Strange enough I always came when Nico and Annabeth came. I mean, every time I was there, they were there as well. I liked to say that it was just a coincidence, so my mind wouldn't be wrapped in deep thought.

Over the weeks I learned a lot about these three people I liked to be around the most. Annabeth was some kind of super architect. She loved to be with Percy at _all _times, because according to Nico, they were kind of together since the summer. Annabeth was one of those really, really, _really _intelligent people who people depended on for answers during group work.

Nico first reminded me of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, that chick from 'My Immortal.' Don't tell him that, though. It was bad enough to call him a dork, so I certainly don't want to compare him to one of the worst fan fictional characters ever. Despite his style in clothing, he didn't have a black heart. He was kind enough to give me a chance in being a person to him, and for that I thanked him.

Percy was the most obtuse person in the world. He couldn't tell if a guy was a robber even if a dude pointed his gun to a chickafree behind the counter in a bank. Literally, probably. But hey, he was like me, just more blind. From time to time we said the same thing, but we were different in ways, too. Like Percy has parents and is a guy. Simple things.

On this chilly, November evening I arrived at Percy's door which was left open. That was certainly out of the ordinary. I poked my head inside the door. It seemed neutral enough. I walked inside, because in my head it didn't seem weird.

From upstairs I heard voices. As I came closer to Percy's room, I heard two… three… no, four of them. They were all arguing furiously. I recognized three of them right away. Annabeth, Nico, and Percy.

A crude voice silenced all the others. It sounded… familiar. "The Saturday before December. That is when she will move her."

"Ms. Dodds is probably going to eat her by then," argued Percy. Who's Ms. Dodds?

"Can't we just get her before she gets Alice?" suggested Annabeth. Oh gosh. Again with this, '_Let's have conversations behind Alice's back about how she's going to get killed!' _business. It didn't make my blood boil, but I hated not knowing what they were talking about. This was the second time I caught them talking about this, but I'm pretty sure they've had tons of more conversations without me knowing. I wanted to convince myself that they were talking about another Alice, but Percy told me I'm the only Alice, besides Alice in Wonderland, that he knew.

"I'll do it!" volunteered Percy.

Nico coughed. "In case you don't remember, she works for my dad."

"But she tried to _kill _me!" argued Percy. "Next she'll try to kill Alice." Again with the killing. Why can't we just have cookies and laugh?

"We'll have to make something up because of her absence," said the unknown voice. I knew it, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Time is becoming a problem. Remember, we can't venture through the fourth dimension."

"Then why don't we move her now?" urged Percy. "I don't want her to get hurt anymore then I want any of us to get hurt." When they say _move_… "Chiron, we can't take chances, I mean that's like, one week away. That's the 26th."

There it is. Chiron. Percy had called someone Chiron before… I racked my brain. There's the centaur that taught Hercules or something, then there's … My Mythology teacher. Mr. Brunner. _That's _why the voice sounded so familiar.

"We're taking her on the 26th because she has an Orchestra Concert on Friday, Percy," explained Chiron/Mr. Brunner. "Now, I must go and check on things with Mr. D. He's getting quite grumpy nowadays." I heard Mr. Brunner move his automatic wheelchair thing. Only from last week did I figure out he didn't move it himself.

Did you know I'm half retarded? I just realized that Mr. Brunner was coming out. In alarm, I ran out of where I was, yet still trying to be quiet when I did so. I sprinted back to the front of the door, closing it silently.

"Your apartment has too much stairs, Percy. It's a wonder how I get around," noted Mr. Brunner. I really did wonder how he got around. I waited for him to get to the main floor -- well, the main floor of his mini-house, that is. I thought the sane person in my position, what he'd do is knock. So I did.

Seconds later the door opened, revealing a fatigued Percy. I was hesitant to speak, thinking of something to say, probably. Maybe I could have thought twice, but when you're Alice, you can't really think twice.

"Uh, hi." I greeted. Those words show _precisely_ how intelligent I am. Mr. Brunner appeared in the background at the foot of the stairs. He noticed me.

"Why hello Alice! Nice to see you here!" he welcomed. I smiled at him, as I usually did whenever he even glanced at me. I don't know why, but whenever my Mythology teacher looked at me -- or at even anyone -- I would smile. He seemed to illuminate happiness.

Percy moved away and for the second time I walked in, but this time, with permission. A question made its way into my thoughts. "Mr. Brunner, what's your first name?"

He cocked his head. Annabeth and Nico were right behind him. Percy looked at me funny and so did the others. "Why, I don't believe anyone has ever asked me that. Any of my students, that is. My name is Chiron."

Ahh, a piece of the puzzle has been fit in. Only a million more to go. I nodded at him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are. To visit." _Nice lie_, I wanted to say. "But I must go now, to visit a different friend. Such a shame you just arrived." Then he made his way out the door, only to go down three flights of stairs.

I stared into space -- actually the floor -- for a long time. I felt the eyes of three incompetent people on me, but did I mind? No. All I was worried about was what they were talking about. If I asked them now, they'd make something up. I never got the feeling of frustration like this. Yeah, during math tests some times, but I actually have a life, kind of, now.

Annabeth appeared at my side. She put her hand on my forehead, and asked me, "Are you okay? You look kind of …"

I don't remember what she said after that. It went black for a second and the next thing I knew, there was a throb in my head and shoulders. I fainted for only a mere second, maybe less. Just long enough to fall to the floor.

They rushed to me in anxiety, their words sounding like gibberish to me. I felt weak. Percy disappeared from my sight, but came back a moment later, holding a glass of water. Anyone would think he would give it to me to drink, but he actually splashed it on my face. Instinctively, I closed my eyes before the liquid hit me. My hair and shirt, along with his carpet, weren't spared, though.

I felt pretty good, to be honest. Strength rushed through my veins, making me feel vivacity. Annabeth helped me up. I would've started yelling at Percy if I didn't feel so good right now, so instead I thanked him.

"No problem," he assured me. "What's wrong? Why'd you pass out?" They were all staring at me, hungry for an answer.

I opened my mouth. "Actually," I began. My eyes flickered to a clock on the wall. "Oops! I go to go! Bye!" Then I sprinted out of the room. I was getting good at this make-up-a-plan-at-the-last-minute thing.

As Mr. Brunner said, the 26th was my Orchestra concert. It was also the day I should try to not get killed, according to them. They hadn't asked me about what happened that day when I passed out, thank the gods.

I love Orchestra, but my teacher ruins it. Remember when I said my Orchestra teacher doesn't hate me? She still doesn't, it's just that they replaced her. No one knows what happened to her, so it went from Mrs. Ledford to Ms. Lamb.

Ms. Lamb is the most evil person in the world, so you can tell that "Lamb" doesn't describe her very good. She's bigger then Texas, has crooked teeth, and her voice is deeper then Tay Zonday's voice. Okay not really, but she's a horrible person, okay? Every time I made the slightest mistake she would hit her conducting stick of doom on my stand, making me jump. It was a wonder how I kept first chair.

The whole day I stayed near Percy, so if I died or got attacked, he would go down with me. I didn't really need to try, though. Percy would never let me out of his sight, excluding Gym. When I had to go to Orchestra, he asked me to skip, so we could go somewhere, but I declined. I had a concert today.

Speaking of the concert, the time finally arrived. Yes, I made it through another horrendous day of school. The assembly started at 7:30 P.M., so everyone was told to come an hour early. I didn't know why we were having a Winter Concert in November. Why not December? _Hello_?

Ms. Jackson fit me and the Dyslexic Dynamic Duo (Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. Who knew they were Dyslexic and had ADHD like me?) into her car. Somehow we even got a 4/4 sized cello in there. After the short ride there, we were all happy to get out.

Percy's mom dropped us off at the foot of the stair steps to the school. As she went to go find a parking space, Nico eyed me. "Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

Percy fought back a snicker. "Because," I told him, "I thought you were going to wear a dress."

"Touché," he replied. Ms. Jackson came back, then we proceeded through the glass doors.

For once I had people I knew attend an assembly when I played. I wasn't that person who was always nervous about this, because I'm always confident about what I do. In Orchestra at least.

The whole way through our warm-up, Ms. Lamb kept glaring at me. She's the _epitome _of evil. I was half expecting her to morph into a pterodactyl and eat me. After a practice full of trepidation, I went to go to the stage. I checked my cello to see if any strings were out of tune, but they were okay. I sat in my seat, pulled the end pin out, blah blah _blah_. Then the curtain opened.

The auditorium, I noticed, was pretty big. The stage floor was wood, while the rest of it was carpet. About a jillion seats faced the stage, which was raised about five feet. Being in my section and my chair, I was peripheral of the stage, and in hitting distance of Ms. Lamb.

I glanced to my left and smiled. The five of them smiled and waved at me. Actually, there were six of them there for me. I almost forgot to tell you. Percy's mom -- who by the way insists on me to call her mom for some reason -- is kind of in a relationship with one of my teachers, Mr. Blofis. _Blofis_, got that? Not Blow_fish_.

I _was _going to wave back. _Was_. Ms. Lamb hit my music stand, startling me. I looked straight ahead, not daring to look at the people to the left of me. When the feeling of my conductor's eyes on me disappeared, I looked at her. Once she started us, we began to play.

Everything was a piece of cake. Vibrato was optional, but I always did it. After we ended with Canon in D, the advanced version, I stood up and bowed to the crowd, the rest of the Orchestra doing the same. I filed out, to backstage and packed all my stuff.

Exiting the auditorium, I got out to be greeted by a bunch of tawdry compliments. Actually, to me they were worth a thousand dollars, but to a person who got them regularly, they were cheesy.

"You did _wonderful_," remarked Mr. Brunner.

Annabeth started telling me about how when I die she should build me this gigantic mausoleum in the shape of a cello. I was going to tell her sorry, because I wasn't going to die anytime soon, forgetting about their secret discussions, but I heard a voice call me. I whipped around and there was Ms. Lamb. What was she still doing here? The choir was singing now, and she didn't have anything to do with them.

Ms. Lamb didn't even say anything. He arms were crossed. Using her neck, she motioned me to come with her somewhere. Ms. Lamb was wearing a tight bun, as she always does. The wrinkles around her eyes made them look more terrifying, but never did I dare to look directly at them.

I turned around to face a bunch of people shaking their heads no. Even Mr. Brunner and Blowfis. I faced Ms. Lamb again, about to say no, but then she yelled, "NOW!" I didn't want to move, but an unknown force pushed me forward.

The following is true, just to let you know. Ms. Lamb was nothing like a sweet little petite lamb. I was kind of right when I said she turned into a pterodactyl. It was actually more of a pterodactyl and bat thing together. She lunged toward me, ready to slash her talons -- where did they even _come _from? -- at me. Black feathers emerged from her skin, as her talons grew longer. I could have sworn I was goner, but Annabeth pushed me out of the way, so Ms. Lamb crashed into a plant, and I was backed up against the wall. Annabeth leapt backwards.

"I'll get her!" yelled Percy. He pulled out a ballpoint pen.

"What are you going to do, shank her to death with that?" I asked in panic.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Percy's eyes never left Ms. Lamb. I glanced at her and saw she was doing nothing. When I looked back at Percy, he clicked his pen, and a long Greek sword about three feet long rose in his hands. My eyes widened. I looked at the others.

Annabeth was across the room from me. She pulled out a dagger from her small purse that was gray, the color of her eyes. Nico was standing in front of me, guarding me. He had a sword, whose blade was midnight black in color. Somewhere behind Annabeth was Ms. Jackson. Mr. Blofis hovered over her, protecting her, and next to them was an extremely unhappy Mythology teacher.

Nico looked at me. "Don't move," he commanded. Anger built up in me. I felt so defenseless. I wanted to help; do something! But what _could _I do? Nico looked at me with seriousness in his coal black eyes. Frowning, I nodded. He looked back at Ms. Lamb. Okay, not really Ms. Lamb, but you get what I mean.

Percy was running towards her, his sword in his hands. "I got you once and I'm not afraid to get you again!" he yelled.

"Percy! No!" yelled Nico.

Percy's turned to Nico. "Well what am I supposed to do?" he shouted.

I stared at Nico. "Hey! Come up with a plan or something! Why can't he kill it?" Nico didn't do anything. He grit his teeth, then shut his eyes. Ms. Lamb Thing Bat got up and was now diving toward Percy, ready to hit him with an aerial blow. That was, of course, until Annabeth jumped on him? her? it?

She stabbed her in the head with her dagger, and the next thing I knew, something that looked like sand replaced my former music director. Annabeth fell through the dust, and Percy barely caught her on time.

I looked at everyone. They looked relieved. Well, everyone except Nico. When I looked at him his expression was unchanged. I think he was full of malice, because his hands balled into fists. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nico, what's wrong?" I asked.

Annabeth and Percy looked over where we were standing. A second ago they were in a tight embrace, laughing.

"I'm sorry Nico," apologized Percy. "I couldn't just let her-"

Nico opened his eyes. "It's okay. I just don't get why my dad would…"

I didn't get to hear him finish his sentence, because Mr. Brunner interrupted him. "Let's get back, so we can get all of this resolved. Let us hurry while doing so. She might call for reinforcements." They all nodded. Ms. Jackson and Mr. Blowfis stood up, and we filed out. I had to grab Nico by the arm and pull him out. Before I left I looked back at a pandemonium. What would everyone else think? I had a feeling I wouldn't see this place again for a while.

* * *

**By the way, I changed the title. Well actually I added on to it. I know where I want it to go. C:**

**OH! And by the way, in the previous chapter, I Fail A Quiz About Me, I edited it slightly. Where it says, "Don't you think I'm just ?", after just it should be super-cali-fraga-licious-expi-ali-docious. For some reason they deleted the word. I think it had too many characters in it. D: Y'know, from the song? Super cali fraga licious expi ali docious! Every time I say that word it makes me sound precocious! Something like that. C;**

**~ HeidiLikesTurtles [And loves you! 8D!]**

**P.S. - BTW. Do you know what "percy" means in U.K., Australia, and New Zealand? LOLOL ;Bawl**


	4. Is Zeus The Father of Voldemort

**Okay first of all I want to say thank you to my reviewers. ; A;! You guys are so nais and osm and nais. C; You make this girl's heart and self esteem go boom! I love you all S2!  
To ask101; I tried to make it as obvious as Rick Riordan made it Percy. Then again my failz summary kills it, LOL. B[  
I finally learned hao2use fan fiction C:. Kind of. It was the lulz when I saw "there have been a total of 444 Hits and 227 Visitors to all of your stories." LOLWUT B[ But only a few reviews? Hahah. C:  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius behind **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, **_**but **_**I **_**am**_**, as a matter of fact, the idiot behind **_**The Water Dragon: The Lost City! **_**C:!**

**Caution: If your eyes start screaming in pain from reading this, I am **_**not **_**responsible. [Because I'm sure they will ; A;!]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

**Is Zeus The Father of Voldemort?**

Nico grabbed my hand and a second later I was enveloped in darkness. My heart was racing, partly because of my nyctophobia, and partly because it felt like my face was going to get ripped off. Another terrifying second passed, and then I felt grass scratching my arms.

I remembered what had just recently happened. After we got back to Percy's apartment, everyone was so tense. Well they were already tense, but the atmosphere around us got heavier.

"It seems we will be a day early," Mr. Brunner had said. Then he turned to me. "Alice, on your thirteenth birthday, did anything… strange occur to you. Or actually, on your sixteenth birthday?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember. Then I opened them again and shook my head. On every birthday I've ever had, there was never anything special. "Why?" I asked.

Percy stomped his foot in rage. "How come he didn't…" began Percy. Annabeth came over and put her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head at him, telling him it was useless. I had yet to know why Percy was angry.

"Now," decided Mr. Brunner. "Go, now, Nico. We will meet you at Camp Half-Blood in a few hours. It's almost eight. You have fifteen minutes to eat. I'm sure nothing will come to eat you yet." _Yet?_

Nico nodded at him then came over to me. Now I'm on top of this hill, in a woman's tuxedo, with a cello on my back.

Being observant with my surroundings, the moon was shining above numerous buildings. I could see a forest northwest of me, and a giant rock far off from it. A dark figure stumbled toward me, and materialized into Nico. He looked weary and tired, like if he just ran a thousand miles.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Breathless, he somehow answered, "We just shadow-traveled. Now come on, let's go see if anyone's in the Mess Hall."

In perplexity, I followed Nico to a giant pavilion. From inside, there were rows and rows of tables, and voices filled the room. When me and Nico walked in, some people wearing bright orange shirts stared at us. Nico rolled his eyes, and gestured me to keep going, so I did.

After walking past the biggest campfire ever, we made our way over to this chubby guy, drinking from a wine glass, but I could see that he wasn't drinking wine. The chubby guy looked up at us with a frown and asked, "Well what do you brats want?"

_Excuse me? _I wanted to say, but Nico was faster with words. "Chiron wanted to introduce you to Alice. Y'know she's… special."

"Ah! So you're the little imbecile causing all the commotion around here?" he asked me.

"Hi I'm Alice… Uh. I'm causing commotion?" I asked. How would I even do that? This is the first time I've ever been here.

The chubby guy rolled his eyes at me. I blinked in confusion. "Well, whatever. I guess for now, since we don't have old Barnacle-Beard's permission, she can sit at _your _table."

"But you don't have my dad's permission," Nico protested.

The other guy raised his eyebrows. "Your point?" Then he took a sip of his drink.

"Fine." Nico led me to a table that was pretty much distant to the other ones. We sat down there, ignoring the stares of everyone else. I guess it would look weird if a girl in a tux walked past you with an instrument on her back. Nico looked over at his food, and then picked up the best looking steak ever. "Get the best part of your meal," he told me. I took the best looking strawberry. I was about to eat it, but Nico told me not to. He led me over to a giant fire in the center of the pavilion, with the steak on his plate. Then he threw it into the fire. I thought he was crazy, but after mimicking him, I smelled the fire. To my surprise, I smelled chocolate.

We walked back over to the table. After explaining how any drink would magically come to you if you told your glass what you wanted, I had a nice dinner with lemonade that lasted about ten minutes. Then that fat guy stood up and yelled, "Curfew! Now go to sleep you disdainful kids!"

I felt so welcomed. People started filing out, as me and Nico did. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the guy who ordered us to get out.

"That's Mr. D. He was sent here for chasing a wood nymph or something," he explained. Wood nymph?

There was this area in this place, wherever I was, that had a dozen of cabin looking things arranged in a U. Others was surrounding them. One of those others was Nico's cabin. I stalked him to his, staring at how the others looked so… _unique_. Not that Nico's didn't. His was black and white, but the white was actually artificial bones. At least, I hoped they were artificial.

Inside, it was filled with about five beds. They all looked vacant. Nico sat on the one on the far right. It had a beautiful view of the crescent moon, and it was near another cabin that glowed brighter as the sun went down.

"Okay," said Nico. "Sit down. We have a _lot _to talk about." Then he told me everything.

As soon as I was sure that my brain was about to explode from all this knowledge, Nico asked me, "Any questions?"

I was almost speechless. "Woah woah woah. So what you're trying to tell me, is that I'm a demigod, Mr. Brun -- I mean, Chiron -- is a centaur, and what attacked me back on Earth was a Fur- I mean, Kindly One?"

Nico rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come _on _Alice. We're still on Earth, and yes."

It was kind of unbelievable. I mean, I believed in the Greek Gods for sure, but… how much did I believe? I never had thought in my life that I was half _god_, half human. I mean I'm just… _Alice_… Then I remembered how many other kids that there were in the Mess Hall Pavilion Place. I'm not the only one. In fact, I was sitting right next to one. I looked at Nico and he was looking back. He was calm. After all, why wouldn't he be? I was just like everyone else here.

"Nico… if you're a demigod and your dad is Hades… who's my dad or mom…?" I asked in a small voice.

"We're trying to believe it isn't Poseidon." he said. "Because if he is, that would mean you're in terrible danger like me and Percy," he added.

Well _that_'s just going to _wonderful_. Nico's mouth was a flat line. The atmosphere suddenly got heavy again. "Nico you said that people get claimed here. Did I get claimed yet?" That would prove who my mother or father is, right?

"Well. Percy made all the gods swear on the Styx, that they would claim their children before they turned thirteen. If they were thirteen, or older, they get claimed right away… We just don't get why you haven't been…" His voice faded.

My heart fell. "I'm unwanted."

Nico's eyes widened. "No! No, that's not it!" he assured me, in a panicky voice. "There must be a mistake! You're not unwanted! If I was a god I'd claim you right away! I mean… uh…" Nico looked at the moon.

I smiled at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Changing the subject, I said, "Thanks. Hey, do all the children of Poseidon have black hair and green eyes?"

"I think so. Why?"

"…Well I was just thinking… Since Zeus is represented by a lightning bolt… and Voldemort gave Harry Potter a lightning bolt scar, doesn't that mean Voldemort is the son of Zeus, and Harry, since he has green eyes and black hair, is the son of Poseidon?" Once I said that I instantly wished I hadn't.

"…Uh. No. No they aren't, Alice."

I nodded. "What a shame. I could have been related to Harry Pothead -- I mean Potter." Another question popped into my head. "Do you like camp?"

Nico considered this question. "Well I do have some friends here, and then there's people who say they're my friends out of fear. On the other hand there's the people who won't even try to hide their fear or hate. Despite the people, Camp's okay. Fun, too." But his voice sounded unsure and unconvincing, like if he was on the edge of yes and no.

I wished I could feel how he did. But no, I only held the feeling of being unwanted and unloved. He probably had it worse then me. The dead only obeyed him by fear. It was like he _was_ fear, but he wasn't. Nico is Nico, not Phobos. We stared at the floor in silence for who knows how long until curiosity remembered to find another was to enter my brain.

"Why are you so calm all of a sudden?"

"Well, why not? I mean, all I'm doing is explaining the basics of a life when you're a demigod. We can make everything dramatic, or we can be serene. Besides, when I look at the moon, it feels like I'm in another universe."

Something still bothered me, but not about that. "Nico, what are my powers?"

"It depends on who your parents are. I can shadow-travel, bring the dead back alive, and stuff. Annabeth is incredibly intelligent, she never forgets what she hears, and about always has a plan ready. Percy can do around a million things. Speaking of Percy's powers, let's see if you have them too."

"How?" I wondered. Nico took a glass of water that was left on his nightstand. The he reached in his pocket to look for something. After pulling out a pocket knife, he turned to me and cut me on the side of my arm. "Ow!" I yelped. Blood squeezed its way out. "What'd you do that for?"

"Well. I just wanted to test something." Then he poured a little water on my cut. To my amazement, it began healing, until there was only a white mark, replacing where the cut had been. "Yeah," declared Nico, frowning. "You're definitely one of the Big Three. There's no one who could do that."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Well, actually, everything. You being a daughter of the Big Three means that you'll be in as much danger as I am. I guess you could say I'm worried, but…"

"Even though you're a son of Hades you still have a heart," I finished. Nico smiled at me. He stared at the cabin that was translucent with a silvery white. I pointed at it. "Whose cabin is that?"

"Artemis's," he growled. His hands balled into fists, and I could hear lightning. Nico obviously didn't have a good past with her, but even if I wanted to ask, I couldn't have, because I heard a knock on the door. A half-man half-horse walked in, followed by Percy and Annabeth.

"Sorry to barge in like this," apologized the centaur. "But it seems we have to reconcile."

* * *

**I know, I know, this was a very, very, _very _boring chapter. But ;Bawl! I mean, it wouldn't make sense if she just suddenly knew everything? ; A; The story is losing its spark. ;- ;. I sorry, that after all those beautiful reviews [12 LOLWUT D8?] I gave you this. I promise to make it better on the next chapter? C:! ; A; Besides, this was a day early. B[  
**

**&& AHHHHHHHH 8D! Angie c:! Harro how art thou doing? By the way yew also has to be honest when reviewing. B[  
**

**&& Oh lawd. I get a heart attack when MSN tells me I got a new review. ; A;  
**

**&& [Final Note] FFFFFFFFF- Short chapter . I gives you guys supers longs ones afters this? C; OKAY LOL NOT UBERLY LONG THOUGH B[  
**


	5. The Most Abnormally Normal Camp

**Heidi fails at writing, but loves you, because you bear with her. C: I wah-la-la-lahv you all! S2! And LOL AMANDA; Your review is ohsotrue. c;**

**So I promised a longer chapter, but this isn't really that much longer. ;Bawl! I will give you a longer chapter. Just not this one, LOL. D8 By the way, my friend's birthday is coming up, so I'm writing a story for her. Being a slower-then-turtles-typer I'm gonna take a week, so don't expect a story next week, maybe. :C heidilovesyou [By the way. The turtle thing is a stereotype. My turtles are uber fast. D8]**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius behind **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, **_**but **_**I **_**am**_**, as a matter of fact, the idiot behind **_**The Water Dragon: The Lost City! **_**C:!**

**Caution: If your eyes start screaming in pain from reading this, I am **_**not **_**responsible. [Because I'm sure they will ; A;!]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Most Abnormally Normal Camp**

A day at Camp Half-Blood was like a day at an amusement park, except there's a slightly higher death rate. Okay, not slightly, but about a ten times more higher death rate, but it's okay, somehow. At least, that's what they told me.

Before I get to that, I'd like to tell you that I had a long conversation with Mr. Br- Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I was definitely the daughter of Poseidon. The word got around camp before I even knew, and they were pretty used to it. Actually, people at Camp were talking about for quite some time, and were pretty used to the idea. I just wasn't.

The twist was, even though I was a daughter of Poseidon, I wasn't claimed, so technically, I'm the daughter of Poseidon, but generally, I'm not. If that even made sense, of course.

"Upon hearing about Percy, Amphitrite, Poseidon's wife, was enraged," Chiron had explained. "She made Poseidon swear on the Styx that if there would be another child to him, unrelated by blood to her, the child would have to prove his or herself a true daughter or son. In this case, it's you, Alice."

Percy protested against this fact. "But the gods swore to me on the Styx that they would claim their children!"

"That _is_ true," agreed Chiron. "But this is a matter of chronology, now. Your father swore to his wife _first_." In my opinion I thought that this situation was kind of stupid. It reminded me of that one time during the summer, these two girls that were about nine were fighting over an ice cream bar.

"But that's not _fair_!" complained Percy. I admired his commitment, but I was seriously experiencing déjà vu.

I decided to speak up. "Y'know… I don't really mind. It's okay." But that was a lie. "Chiron, could you please give us the whole story?"

Percy stared at me. Chiron sighed and said, "If you do not interrupt..." He looked over to Percy who was still a little grumpy. "I might as well…

"You see, Alice, after Percy was born, you were born thirteen minutes and 37 seconds later. Since Percy born first, to ensure your safety, Poseidon called Memor, the goddess of memory. Doing so, he commanded her to erase everyone's memory of you after he sent you to live with someone.

"On April 19th, the day after you were born, the only thing anyone remembered about you is that you were Alice. The gods, goddesses, -- excluding Memor -- and everyone else had no idea that you were born from Sally Jackson and Poseidon. However, one person's memory hasn't been erased. That person was me.

"Even over the years, I soon forgot about you. You were sent across America to Texas, to live with an unintelligent stranger who had no relatives. I told him that you were his niece, and thus, he was forced to believe it and take care of you.

"Your scent became stronger when you were sent to New York. The scent from Texas had faded away, because even though you were in a taxi, Percy's scent lingered on to you. I think you know the rest of the story," he finished.

I nodded, closing my eyes. After I opened them, I said, "So what you're telling me… is that when I was only a _mere _day old… you sent me to live with some stranger that throws _chairs_…"

"Well yes," began Chiron. "It was for a-"

"Who throws _chairs_," I snapped. "So you went and took me to Texas in a day to be cared by a _drunk_? How do you even get someone across America in a _day_?"

"It was for a good cause," he informed me. _Oh yes! _I wanted to say. _Because it's _obviously _wonderful to send a girl to live with a drunkard for 16 years! _"You see, your 'uncle's' putrid smell has kept you safe for all your days in Texas. Thus, he has kept you safe. You should thank him. As for the traveling, Hermes did me a favor. That's also how we got here so soon."

Dear gods. Can you imagine having all that information being forced into your head for a whole day? As a Peter Chao would say, _Aiya!_ It's like trying to learn the Chinese alphabet in one day. Luckily, Chiron shooed us away, because it was around eleven. Percy went to Poseidon's cabin while Annabeth went to her own cabin. Nico slept in the one we were in, and I slept in this big house called The Big House. I found that rather ironic.

I couldn't sleep well that night, because I couldn't believe it all, but I had too. I just laid out the basic facts: I'm a demigod and my father's Poseidon; I have a brother named Percy and a mother named Sally Jackson, so I'm now… Alice Jackson? Oh, and my life is in danger. Yeah, okay. Why not?

The next day when I woke up I was given a camp shirt and a schedule. On it was the activities I was told to participate in during the day. The first one was Archery, and dear gods did I suck at it. Percy warned me that if he's horrible at it I probably was too, but I ignored him.

You see, I saw how easily this Apollo kid hit bull's eye, so I tried mimicking him. For some reason the people around me took cover when I picked up an arrow. I knew why after I attempted to shoot. The arrow didn't even strike the little board you're supposed to hit. Instead, it flew past the board and almost hit a kid with on the shoulder. Instinctively, he dropped to the floor.

I ran over him and apologized. He shook his head and got up.

"It's okay!" he assured me. "You must be that girl everyone's talking about. Percy's sister, right?"

I nodded. "Percy kind of um… warned me I would be horrible at this but… I kind of ignored him… sorry about that." I managed a weak laugh.

The guy smiled at me. "It's alright. You should have listened to him though." He held his hand out to me. "I'm Vincent, by the way. Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. Chiron came up behind me and said, "Ah yes, Alice. That was a very… mediocre try. I do recommend you to aim where you're supposed to, and not at Vincent." I wasn't sure, but I think I saw sarcasm in his voice.

For the rest of the day I stayed with Percy and heeded his every warning. For example, sword fighting.

Chiron came over to the arena where I was at -- "Do they have anything _normal _here?" I asked when I heard there was an arena -- and gave me a sword. "It should balance nicely, I think," he told me.

The second he gave me the sword I almost dropped it. I mean, it wasn't too heavy. Just heavier then I thought it'd be. The sword was something that Percy called celestal bronze. Light reflected off of the sword.

I remembered the weapons that the rest of them held back at Goode. Percy had a celestal bronze one, like mine, while Annabeth had a short dagger. But Nico… his was black. A midnight black. The color made the owner look so terrifying, that they wouldn't want to come near, in fear to be cut by the blade. That made me want it like a two-year-old wanting their blanket.

'Luckily' that was the blade I clashed with first.

I swung with my sword. Nico deflected my attack easily and urged, "Try harder!" I looked around me and observed them fighting. Doing this, I let my guard down. Nico hit me in the ribs with the butt of his sword. The impact was so great that I felt back and my glasses flew off my head.

Everything was a blur. I looked around for my glasses, but I was far-sighted. I crawled around, looking for my spectacles, not caring how stupid I looked. A dark blur rushed toward me: Nico. He gave me my glasses and my vision was restored.

"Sorry," I muttered. He gave me my sword and then we continued. The only highlight was when… well you'll see.

"You have to get your opponent when they're off-guard," he explained. Well that's easy enough, I thought. So I slashed my sword at his.

_Clang!_

As his sword hit the pavement, I pointed mine to his throat. "Like that?" I asked innocently. Nico smiled at me.

"_Exactly _like that." And then the rest of the hour went by smoothly.

Unfortunately the rest of the _day _didn't go smoothly. I was pretty good in canoeing, but I don't think you'd get a badge or anything like you'd get in a typical camp. And from sword practice, I know that this camp is very _different _from the others.

"Annabeth," I complained. "_Why _do we have to do this little inspection thing?" Annabeth dragged me along this little thing where you had to inspect other cabins. The best ones got to take a shower first. I didn't really _have _a cabin, so I could enter as I pleased.

It got interesting when we got to Percy's cabin. He was lying on his bed, sleeping probably. His entire cabin had trash strewn all over. I whispered to Annabeth, "I'm not going to have to live here, am I?"

Percy's eyes flew open. "Huh…" he slurred. Then he noticed us. "Oh! Hi!" He grinned sheepishly. Annabeth was inspecting every corner of Percy's place. To be honest, if it were a bit tidier, it would've looked great. I mean, it had a beautiful view of the ocean, an aquatic scent, and it was _blue_. I think you get what I mean.

"Wow," Annabeth noted. "You _really _need to get a maid that's not _me_."

"I guess," he agreed. Then Percy turned to me, "Hey sis! What about you do it for m-"

"Please!" My eyes lit up. I don't know why but I found cleaning _fun_. I think I got it from my -- I guess mom, who loved work.

I found Percy and Annabeth staring at me. My face got a little red. Not because of what I said, but because I realized that Percy just called me 'sis.' I smiled at Percy, then told Annabeth, "I say a three out of five."

"If I were you I'd give Percy a five out of five, but I guess a three's decent," he shrugged.

We left Percy's cabin after that. The only other highlight of the day I can think of is dinner. You see, Mr. D stood up and gave us some announcements before we ate. I got permission to eat with Percy, so I sat next to him and we listened to the big fat guy talk.

He said something like, "Remember we have Capture the Flag tomorrow…blah blah blah." I wasn't exactly paying attention. Before he sat down again, he said, "Oh, and be sure to welcome our new camper… what's her name Chiron?" I heard Chiron whisper a rather long assertion to Mr. D. "Well how do you say _that_?" demanded Mr. D.

Great, he told him my whole name.

"We have a new camper name Alicia Johansen. Be sure to make fun of h- welcome her." Then Mr. D sat down, and some people that came out of trees gave us food. I wasn't at all surprised by this. My expectations grew when I saw a pair of naiads waving at some Aphrodite boys. Or maybe when I climbed a mammoth rock and almost died when I reached the part with the fire.

"Percy, since when am I Alicia Johansen?" I asked. As if I had enough confusion already.

"Mr. D says everyone's name wrong on purpose," he explained. I'm Peter, Nico's Nicholas, and Annabeth is Anniebell. He makes sure that no one feels left out from the love." I could've guessed that last part, because I _certainly _felt loved. Wouldn't you?

After I thanked the forces of nature who had just fed us, I left to go and sleep. Vincent caught up with me. He gave me a nightlight, and I gave him a huge thanks.

"Annabeth's sister, Angie, told me that Percy told Annabeth that he was afraid of the dark," he explained. "So I found this."

I would've laughed if I wasn't a nyctophobic too. "Thanks." I told him. With that, I went to sleep.

I had a dream that I was a turtle. An epic, blue turtle. Of course I was swimming underwater, but then I saw these collections of buildings? I couldn't see well, but I could sense a shark was coming, so I swam as fast as a turtle could.

When I woke up, having a strange urge to hide under a shell. From outside I could hear the signal for everyone to come to breakfast. The second I stepped out of The Big House, Percy ran up to me.

"Alice!" he said, panting. "You've… got… to see this!" He took my hand and we pretty much flew to the beach area.

My reaction? "Wow." Speechless, apparently. You see, when I got there, the waters… Just beautiful. Everyone else who was awake was there. Green, blue, gray… The color of celadon.

"Come on!" urged Percy. Huh? He dragged me towards the ocean. I held my breath. _What is he trying to do? Kill me? _We were underwater a second later.

_How could you even think of such a thing Alice? Open your eyes. It's okay. You can breathe. _

At first I was confused, but I recognized this to be Percy's voice. I trusted him. Of course I trusted him. He's my brother, right? I opened my eyes.

And I was glad that I did.

Completely dry, I swam to Percy, who was smiling at me. The view was even better here. The sun above highlighted everything around us. The shells emitted a faint pink glow, surrounded by different blues mixed together.

_It's nice, huh? _he asked through telepathy. I nodded. If only people could see if from down here…

Then I proceeded to drag Nico underwater while Percy took Annabeth. We watched the fish swim around in our little air bubble.

Only then did I realize something. This is my new life. I'm Alice, daughter of Poseidon. But as Chiron told me, I have to set goals. I closed me eyes. My goal is to prove myself. Because I am a somebody, and I'm not worthless. This is the life of Alice, no matter how lame it sounds.

_And me, Annabeth, and Nico will be there. Fighting next to you all the way 'til the end._

_

* * *

_

**If you tried looking up Memor, and found she wasn't an actual Greek God, then LOL AT CHEW D8. Indeed, I created my own god. There's only a Titaness of memory, called Mnemosyme, and since the Titans are pwned, I made a Goddess of Memory.**

**This chapter was meant to be fast paced, otherwise it would've droned on and on and on. :|  
**

**By the way, do you think that Athena, the goddess of wisdom, would bite someone? COUGHANGIECOUGH.**

**&& to the "I love this!" person who gave me that review. LOL I LOVE YOU ; A; S2  
**


	6. I'd Kill For a Nobel Peace Prize

**I'm telling you! Athena wouldn't bite anyone! :C!**

**This chapter's kind of crappy, but I'm sure I can ionize it so it's on a level of acceptance and decency. :c.**

**Dis****hwasher****claimer**** : **

**Chapter 6:**

**I'd Kill for a Nobel Peace Prize**

Capture the Flag in real life is ten times more intense then the capture the flag in Halos 1, 2, _and _3. Let me explain. I was told to do Border Patrol, which was usually easy. When I say usually, I mean sometimes it isn't easy. This was one of the times.

Nemesis was on the other team, and they didn't win last time. When you go against the children of the goddess of revenge, it's almost as worse as going against Nemesis herself. What made it worse was that the Ares cabin was on their side. That was like having your food suddenly try to eat you, instead of the other way around. It's just not right.

I was leaning against the tree, sword in my hand, remembering what Percy had told me. He had looked me right in the eye and said, "Do _not _die."

It was actually the best advice ever, in my opinion. The wind blew, caressing the leaves of the tree I was leaning next to. But then I heard a rustle. Twigs on the earth snapped. The next thing I knew, a very familiar midnight black sword was pointed towards me.

I frowned and kicked Nico in the shin. "It's not nice to hurt your allies. Friendly fire isn't turned off in real life, Mr. Necrolord Horus."

He cocked his head. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. Nico had grown up with Mythomagic, while I grew up with stuff like World of Warcraft. "What are you doing here anyway? You're more experienced then I am, aren't you?"

Nico said, "I figured since you let your guard down too much, you should be watched more, miss level fifty-four water knight."

I smirked. "I do _not _let my guard down a lot. Plus, you've been looted 4,639 times. Shut up."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Nico and me must have sensed the same thing, because we both ducked on instinct, dodging an arrow. I ran behind a tree as Nico did to another. We saw another arrow fly, and pass by Nico's head. I mouthed to him, "_Are you okay_?"

He nodded then disappeared out of thin air. Literally. But I had more things to think about then Nico evaporating. For example, my own life.

Okay. The shooter has extreme accuracy, so the person's probably from the Apollo cabin. The arrow came from the northwest, so that's where the arrow was shot. I looked at the creek to the right of me and thought. If I'm the daughter of Poseidon…

The water rose three feet above the trees. I smiled. I could hear the shooter running.

_Perfect_.

I came from behind my cover. The water was still in the air, casting a shadow over me. I found the person wielding a bow and tackled the guy, but because I didn't have the authority or guts, I didn't jab the dude with my sword. I could easily see the attacker was a guy. I tackled him.

"Ow!" he yelled. But it was a familiar voice… A voice I should know…

In realization, I asked, "Vincent?"

He turned around, but his eyes weren't focused on me. They were focused on a giant wave of water crashing down towards us. A familiar sound of a conch shell being blown was heard, followed by cheers.

A team had won. Capture the flag was over.

I jumped away from Vincent. Just before the water hit him, I dictated it to go back to the creek. All was sane again.

"Whew." I blew a strand of hair away from my face. I wonder who won. Vincent stood up and shook the hair out of his face. I thought his bangs were so incredibly long, that if it grew anymore he'd look like a hippie.

"Sorry for trying to kill you," he told me sheepishly. Vincent got up. "We should probably-"

Footsteps. What now? I got in my battle stance, looking forward, Vincent behind me. Something came into my sight. I recognized this to be a small girl with her knife five centimeters away from a retarded Nico's neck.

Vincent smiled to the girl and greeted her. "Hi Angie!"

She looked up and replied saying, "Hi Vincent! Is capture the flag over yet?"

I had a laughing fit. Angie got off of Nico's back and I helped him up, whispering into his ear, "_Idiot_." We both smirked. Vincent and Angie talked on the way back, as Nico and I did.

I learned that my team lost. Meaning Angie, who I learned was from the Athena cabin, lost along with the Poseidon and Hades cabin.

Percy and Annabeth were guarding the flag from a great distance, but the head of the Ares cabin, a girl name Clarisse, was determined on winning. She was backed up by this guy from the Hermes cabin named Chris, and a few other Ares kids.

Of course Annabeth and Percy weren't around the flag alone. They had others help them too. Nico even went back, ditching me to help Percy and Annabeth - by the way, I scolded, well, nagged, him for that.

My team was doing well until Nemesis came. In the end, we faced an epic defeat.

By the time I got back, everyone was eating and messing around. I felt an aurora of happiness. I've always loved seeing people euphoric, which is why Percy brought me down when I saw him sulking.

"What's wrong? Being a bad loser?" I asked. Maybe those weren't the nicest words. After all, I did have a problem with trying to make people feel better.

"Pretty much," he replied grimly. Then he sat up. "But I guess we can't win them all."

"After all, great victory is when you are satisfied with the results - not matter what happens," came an earthy voice. I turned around to face a very friendly centaur. "With the exception of life and death, that is."

Grinning, I said, "Hi Chiron." The corners of my mouth curved slightly more because Percy had greeted him at the same time I did. It annoyed me, but knowing the fact that he was probably annoyed too, it made me smile broader.

"Hello to the both of you. We'll be scheduling another capture the flag soon on the ninth of December," he informed us. "Alice, will you stay at Camp or not? If you train hard enough you can venture the free world."

I contemplated this for a second or two. I didn't have a home here, neither did I have a home at camp. I had people back in New York making fun of me, and I had people here making fun of me. It didn't really make much of a difference.

From a distance, there was a kid running with fire, trying to set a Nemesis girl on fire.

"I better take care of that," muttered Chiron. "We can't have flammable demigods near fire, can we? Alice, I will ask you later if you want to stay or not. Please think about it."

With that, he trotted off.

Percy said, "Well there's always next time. So are you planning on staying or not?"

To be honest I wanted to ignore this question until I had the answer, so I was lucky because of the fact that Annabeth called Percy over to her. He excused himself and then I ate and went to sleep.

I had the same dream I did before. I, Alice the turtle, was swimming towards a collection of buildings. As I made my way towards the place, I saw people. _Mer_-people. A voice rang inside my head - a plea for help.

But the voice was familiar - like I'd heard it many times before…

It was a female's voice, yelling for someone to save her. Then I heard another voice, yelling my name. Alice! Alice! But I didn't know what to do. The voices where around me. If only I knew what direction they were from!

Alice! Alice! Alice!

A woman with a trident came up to me. There seemed to be an aura of great and divine power around her. She smiled at me and moved her trident in an attempt to stab me.

Alice! Alice! Alice!

"Alice! Wake up!" Nico yelled at me.

My dream ended.

"Huh? What happened?" I murmured. Putting my hand to my forehead, I realized it was drenched in sweat. Nico gave me my glasses, and I thanked him.

It was four. Four in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"_Dude_! It's _four_. What could you _possibly _want from me _now_?"

"Shhh!" hushed Nico. "You're going to wake the whole camp!" He was silent for a second - possibly to hear if I woke Chiron. Then he looked back at me, the illumination from my nightlight making him look eerie. "Now listen… this is what happened…"

Percy and Annabeth had been abducted (Nico had explained.) It happened at about 2 A.M. Nico had a dream about it, and when he checked the Poseidon and Athena cabins, Annabeth and Percy were no where to be found. He looked everywhere, and even asked a horse if he saw Percy.

I asked him what exactly was his dream and he told me.

"I was underwater and… I saw these buildings… It was like a city. Then I heard voices. They were yelling inside my head, pleading help, screaming 'Nico! Nico!' over and over again." He frowned. "I didn't know how I could help."

I sighed. "I had the same dream except I was a turtle and they were screaming my name." A wave of realization hit me. "Annabeth and Percy aren't here. They've been kidnapped."

Nico nodded. "We have to find them. Percy made a big commotion before the Great Prophecy, and no doubt he'll make a big deal now. I suspect Amphitrite to have sent someone to kidnap them."

I closed my eyes. They were going to be found - I was going to make that a fact. Today's the first. I wonder if I could get them back by Christmas…

"Come on." I took some clothes that were in a drawer - by clothes I mean a bunch of Camp shirts and a bunch of jeans - and stuffed them into a backpack I got from the camp store.

I'd be leaving a lot of stuff behind… My cello… The waters… Vincent and Angie…

_Vincent and Angie…_

Before I knew it, had a very tired girl from the Athena cabin, and a confuzzled **[confused] **boy from the Apollo cabin. We made our way to the waters, avoiding anything that'd eat us.

After I made an air bubble, we explained the stuff to Vincent and Angie. They nodded their replies.

"The only clothes we'll have is about 16 pairs of jeans and Camp shirts… Angie you don't mind wearing guy clothes, do you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "When do we go to Rachel, the Oracle?"

"Now," answered Nico.

I knew Rachel. Well, not really, but Percy told me about her. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the oracle for Apollo. She gave prophecies, and apparently, she's came back to New York, waiting for Percy. No, this doesn't mean she's in love with Percy. When she came became the oracle, she swore not to fall in love. She's just here for Christmas.

This, of course, meant we're supposed to go to Mrs. Jackson's house. In other words, my biological mom's house.

Nico shadow traveled us to Percy's room. He was exhausted, and when I say exhausted, I mean it.

"How are you holding up?" I whispered.

It took him only a few seconds to answer, which was good, but he only answered with a murmur. I think it was something like, "Hm nuh gah…"

I opened the door to exit, only to find Percy's mom with a baseball bat. She brought it down at my face, but luckily she stopped it just in time. Besides the fact that my heart was pounding in my face and that a baseball bat was two centimeters away from my face, I was fine. Okay, not really.

"Hi mom," I said meekly. Her eyes were wide.

The lights came on and she said panicking, "Oh I'm so sorry Alice! Percy doesn't even play baseball! I just heard voices and I- I thought that I didn't lock the door! Please forgive me-" Realization just hit her in the face. "'Did you just call me mom?'"

Angie walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "We have to get going." I nodded at her.

"Miss J- _Mom _where's Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

She cocked her head. "Why she's staying here! Turn around!"

When me and Angie twisted around we saw a redheaded girl being poked by Vincent and Nico. Her eyes fluttered open, and I found two blue eyes staring at me. "You're Alice. Percy's sister, and you other three…" She looked around the room at the others. "…You want to tag along to save Percy and Annabeth.

"Alright, who wants to lead the quest?"

Nico answered from me. "Alice needs to." You should know that there's a difference between 'Alice _needs _to,' and 'Alice _wants _to.'

"_What_?" I shrieked. Nico and everyone one else stared at me. "I don't _want _to or _need _to." Why am I overreacting? Because I hate being responsible for things like that - I mess up everything. Everything. Yay for self-esteem?

"Yes you do need to," he asserted. "To prove yourself. To prove you're a daughter of Poseidon - to prove you're a someone."

I bit my tongue and walked over to Rachel.

"Okay," I said. "Let's get this over with."

She closed her eyes and recited the prophecy.

**/New record? I didn't update yesterday as you know. I finished this in about roughly three days. n_n**

**I'm dealing with drama currently. Wish good luck for me? :c?**

**I will proofread this later.**

**BSBSBS ~~ What I'm dealing with.**

**Tanks if you understand.**


	7. Seahorses Are Greater Then Seahorses

**This chapter is where the stuff starts unfolding. n___n!**

**M'kay so I had to finish this today, because I'm highly distracted. I got dared to watch ALLLLLLL of the Yu-Gi-Oh episodes. Of EVERY season! I'm on season zero right now. LOL. It's interesting though, so it's gee. 8D**

**By the way, I'm doing all of this without the books. Which means my fail memory is carrying me. I only have the first book, and I'm ordering the next three right now. :x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

**Seahorses Are Greater Than Seahorses**

It seemed as if there were suddenly eight people in the room instead of six.

"_To find the two who are lost_

_Go to the lost city underwater at any cost._

_Misfortune will never fail to cross your path_

_As two will be lost from the witch's wrath._

_If the mission is succeeded, the conch will be blown_

_And then will the sign awaited will be shown."_

Angie repeated it. It was a talent of the Athena children to never forget what they hear. "We need to foreshadow," she decided. "To find the two who are lost…"

"That's Percy and Annabeth," finished Vincent. "Go to the lost city underground at any cost…" A lump formed in my throat. Underwater. I looked at Nico, who was staring at the ground, thinking. He wasn't thinking what I was.

"We'll think about that later," Nico told us. "Misfortune will never fail to cross your path, as two will be lost from the witch's wrath."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Witch's wrath? What is this, Harry Potter or something?"

"Harry Potter has a happy ending. We don't," my mom pointed out. "And don't forget the 'two will be lost' part..." It was silent until she assured us, "You'll know it soon. If the mission is succeeded, the conch will be blown, and then the sign awaited will be shown."

I didn't really think about that. Good, bad, good, bad. All of this pretty much fell into the category of bad. But the last two lines… A sign? What could that mean?

"Alice, what do you think?" asked Angie.

I hadn't realized I was closing my eyes until she addressed me. "I think… I think we need to begin. The quest." Before anyone asked where, I said, "Underground. Under the waters to the lost city. The Lost City of Atlantis."

Speechless. That's what described everyone. It was Amphitrite's realm, sure… but how could Poseidon -- no, how could my _dad _allow such a thing? A cold hand wrapped around my heart, killing me. Absolutely killing me on the inside.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Rachel. She was trying to sound natural -- I could tell. "Go. Save Percy. You guys can do it."

We nodded and left without another word.

I was standing outside. Not tired or sleepy, but… _neutral_.

"One, two, three, one two three…" I was pacing back and forth, thinking. Where would the Lost City of Atlantis be… Atlantis? No, that's stupid. Is it? I don't know. It could be there, right? No… Agh! Why do I have to be so stupid? Can't I just be smart for once?

Looking over to the orphanage, I could see it was exactly how I left it. Cold, empty, and sad. What did that remind me of? I picked up a stone that I spotted on the cement. Small. Wet, as if it had just rained. Or right now.

Why didn't I notice water falling on me? Lightning usually surprised me, but it looked like my thoughts completely absorbed me whole. As if I couldn't escape. I threw the stone in an alleyway, just to hear an "Ow!"

Nico materialized from the darkness, rubbing his head. "Nice aim."

"Thanks." I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. "So what does Angie think?" She was the smartest one, after all.

"Angie's… frustrated. She doesn't know where it is. Athena's kids _hate _not knowing things."

"Oh." Hate had a new meaning when it came to Athena kids and knowledge. First was rage and stress, then sadness and sorrow. Finally, it comes to neglecting the question or their own intelligence. We can't let that last part happen, now. Can we? "We should get some sleep," I decided. Maybe it would be best. When you think of something right before you go to sleep, you get the answer. And besides, Percy kind of… connected with me. I don't know how but… I think that because we're related, it's like there's a special relationship between us. A bond or some kind of string, keeping us together like patches on a quilt.

I slept on the floor, of course. Rachel wouldn't budge and I didn't have the heart to make my own mom sleep on the floor. Angie probably needed the couch to get a good night's sleep.

Before I feel asleep -- because I was really tired now -- I thought about it. _Where is Atlantis?_

I drifted off to sleep.

Alice! Alice! Alice!

Oh dear. Not this again. Alice! Alice! Alice! What do you want from me? There was something different then from the other dream, though. The voices weren't pleading. They were calling me -- inviting me in.

I could easily see the city near me. It was nothing new… but the voices… They were _different_.

And they were coming from above. I tried resisting, but I was only a turtle. Well, an awesome turtle, that is. No time for that… How do I swim back? It wasn't that I wanted to reach the surface… it was as if I _needed _to…

Alice! Alice! Alice!

Closer and closer, I got to the surface, until finally, there was light from the sun on me. The owners of those voices were right in front of me. It was nothing like I ever imagined… Women with harps that looked like deformed birds…

Sirens… Atlantis…

I was struck by the lightning bolt of knowledge. Atlantis is under Siren Bay.

But it was too late to think about that. I was about to be devoured by these beasts. They were chanting my name. Come on Alice… wake up!

Different voices greeted me: Alice! Don't go, Alice! Don't go! Don't go don't go _don't go_!

"Go where?"

I opened my eyes. Angie, Vincent, and Nico were staring at me. "Huh?" I asked. Was I talking in my sleep again?

"Go where?" Vincent asked again. "You kept yelling it. 'Don't go! Don't go!'" Oh. Apparently I _was _talking in my sleep again. "Are you okay?"

I figured out it was best to just speak my mind. "I know where Atlantis is." I paused. But where's Siren Bay? "It's under Siren Bay."

Angie was the first one to speak. Her eyes grew wider as her sudden smile did. She jumped up and down, raising her hand, yelling, "I know where that is! I know where that is! Me! Me! Me!"

I bet Athena's real proud of her. Nico was probably thinking the same thing, but Vincent is Angie's best friend -- he probably is used to this.

"Yes, Angie?" asked Vincent. "What would you like to share with the class. Maybe something important, or maybe your just trying to wake up everyone in this apartment…?" He raised his eyebrows.

Angie rolled her eyes. "Before Annabeth… _disappeared_. She told me about the time she went to the Sea of Monsters. And… they passed by Siren Bay." I nodded in understanding. "So that means that Atlantis is on the way to Cyclopes Island, which is at 30 degrees, 31, 75, 12 minutes."

"Which, Percy told me, is somewhere at the Bermuda Triangle," continued Nico. "So all we need to is to follow his path."

"Which means," continued Vincent, "we need to head south from here by sea… using some kind of transportation device…" Everyone turned their head to me. My turn to help out.

"…in which I will help you get," I finished. "Okay. Sure, why not?" Simple as that, we set out for sea. Well, we set out for sea after Ms. J- my mom took us to the beach as our starting point. We needed to be near a large body of water, anyways.

"Set sail for Montauk!" she yelled. I could easily see where me and Percy got our crazy side from. Who do you know yells to go to the beach at about 6:00 in the morning, and to set sail, even though they're driving to their location by car?

Throughout the whole car drive, we were talking about pretty much our life stories, but Angie's was by far the best -- whether she was exaggerating or not didn't matter.

"I remember that one school year in sixth grade, I used to abuse everyone," she told us in a dreamy voice. "And that one kid Austin was number one on my list of love -- and by love I mean torture! There were always slaps and punches in for him along with occasional slaps! But of course, there were always more victims! I remember this one kid named…"

And she went on and on and on throughout the whole ride there. I began to wonder why she wasn't the daughter of Ares or something. It was a shame when we finally got there.

I wanted to feel the sand and water between my toes, but I kept my Reeboks on instead. Percy and Annabeth can wait for only so long. I wondered if anyone back at camp found out the six of us were missing yet.

"Now what?" asked Nico. This was of course directed to me.

"I have a question, why don't you just teleport us to Florida with your hocus pocus powers?" I asked.

"Maybe because I'm using my 'hocus pocus' powers constantly and I need a break!" he countered.

"_Fine_." I ran to the waters, knowing I'd stay completely dry. When my whole body was completely under water, I yelled, "_Hello_?" My plan worked as I expected. Mer-horses came up to me. I smiled at the four of them. They were like seahorses, but with a space in between the word, making it sea horses. It was truly amazing to see everyone's faces when they saw the hippocampus.

"Hippocampus!" exclaimed Angie.

"Isn't that that thing in your brain?" inquired Vincent.

Angie rolled her eyes. "Not _that _hippocampus. The _other _one!"

Laughter came from my mom's mouth. "Well I'd better be going now!" she told us. "I'm already going to be late for work, so I better not add minutes to that!" She winked at us and then left as her good-bye.

Nico was distracted, but there was no time for that. I yelled his name, and then we all got on the hippocampus. Destination: Siren Bay.

I was happy that I zoned out for only a few… minutes? I don't know, but when I came around again, I saw a strangely familiar forest with a donut shop nearby. The sun was shining in the great blue sky.

Jumping off my hippocampi to reach the shore, something unexpected happened -- an aerial attack. Couldn't we just get, what? Two minutes of rest? But it wasn't any plane or bird. Let's say it's a mix between… a vulture and a he-she thing. The creatures were a grayish brown. Vincent had a bow and an arrow in his hands -- aiming for the monsters.

"No!" yelled Nico. He tackled Vincent, but made sure Vincent didn't get stabbed by his own weapon. "Don't! It's just the Fates!" _Just _the Fates? "They're on our side!"

"What makes you think that?" Angie shrieked. "And Vincent! Where did you get that bow?"

So basically the world just exploded right there. Let's skip to five minutes after this situation, shall we? I'll spare you the unneeded details. To sum it up, there wasn't really an aerial _attack_. A few hours ago, Nico went back to camp and stole a few weapons, but only the ones we needed. Vincent stole -- well not really stole, it's his, anyway -- the bow and arrow away from Nico's bag, attempting to turn the Furies into dust.

Angie on the other hand slapped Nico for supposedly sending the Furies here to eat us or something. The Furies transformed into old hags, glaring at Vincent. Oh and me? I just sat there and watched Angie abuse Nico. After I finally ended the brawl, we got everything sorted out. The Fates were here because Hades wanted to send a message to the four of us:

"You will not be harmed by Hades," one of them informed us. "And he isn't going to apologize for trying to have someone eat Alice during that one state of affair. If any, you are to be dead if Nico tries to summon something on you -- but it will not be by the fault of Hades." With that, they fled off.

I watched the three of them get out of sight before turning to Nico. I raised my eyebrows. "Mr. Necromancer, you're not going to try and kill us, are you?" He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to probably say something like, _Of course not, you dimbo!_, but he didn't get the chance, because guess what happened? More trouble. This time it came from the sea.

Four seahorses erupted from the waters. Not hippocampus, but seahorses. Not good seahorsies, but bad ones. You know the ones that try to eat you? Oh you don't? Well I guess this just shows my luck, huh?

Nico yelled, "Alice-"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Not that! Catch!" He threw a small object toward me. A device so powerful… so _beautiful_… _so destructive_…

A pen. Percy's pen. I clicked it and then a bronze Greek sword appeared in my hand. I ran towards my domain, the waters. The seahorses weren't any normal seahorses. They were gigantic, black seahorses with red eyes and fangs. Now, they didn't seem like such a threat because they were in the water. Then they started spurting fire at us. I knew the result of what fire + forest: asplosion. I've even experienced it once it Texas, and trust me, I am _not _going back there.

Our advantage was the fact that the seahorses can't move fast. Their size made them go about point one-oh-one miles per hour. _Poseidon didn't do this_, I told myself. _It was all _Amphitrite. All her… right?

Angie ran up to the seahorse and almost did the most violent thing I've ever seen in real life. She ran up to the demon-seahorse and climbed it. When she finally got to the top, she stabbed the thing in the eye -- at least she almost did.

The thing shook her off, and she fell. Mind you, the seahorse is gigantic.

"No!" yelled Vincent. She could die! But thank fate itself, for Angie disappeared, and in her place was water and a rainbow. I recognized what happened first before the rest of them: a hippocampi had saved her.

I yelled at the seahorses, "Hey! Leave me and my friends alone, you idiots! I'm the daughter of _Poseidon_, so without my dad you wouldn't be here!" They... snickered, I think? I don't know.

One of them told me_, Foolish daughter of Poseidon. We're working for someone even _more _powerful then you. We're working for your father himself, so you should shut your dirty mouth. Hasn't anyone taught you manners?_

The words echoed inside my head. _We're working for your father_. Your father. My father. "No!" I yelled at them. "No you're not!" My outburst in rage was so sudden, even they were taken back. I could feel the water rush through my veins. A cold wind passed through me. _Ice_. Ice is made out of water... and it's a solid... so maybe...

My maybe was right. Sharp icicles erupted from the water, stabbing the seahorses, but it was no use. They laughed at me. I needed to try something else...

Each of us got back on a hippocampi and I don't know how, but we defeated the seahorses. Maybe it was because _our _seahorses catapulted us to the _other _seahorses, making the _bad _seahorses get what I like to call "_pwned_." All Vince had to do was shoot, but I guess taking an arrow and stabbing the thing in the eye was cool too.

Sand was all that was left over in the next moment. Nothing but greenish black sand. As long as it doesn't pollute the waters, it's perfect. But still... _We're working for your father._

Angie and Vincent were messing around in the distance. But then I heard something else... Wadding.

"Are you okay?" asked Nico. He sat down next to me. I guess when you never get wet unless you want to, you don't realize they you're in the water, looking like you're dead. "You seem kind of... off."

I shook my head. "I'm all right." What a nice lie.

"What about that-"

"No." I didn't want to talk about it. Nico left me alone after that, just sitting there.

The sun was bright, despite the fact it was winter. I just wished I was told how briefly I'd get to 'enjoy' my five minutes of rest.

* * *

**There's a big chance I'll be rewriting this. I mean, this chapter SUCKED, hands down! Someone give me the coordinates for the Bermuda Triangle thing and stuff. ;__; So many triangles! Reminds me of the Pythagorean Theorem. a²+b²=c²? AHHHHHHHH**

**Okay so. During the summer I may only update every other Sunday, depending on how much time I have. Heidi is busy, but I think that I'll have a lot of time on my hands. We'll see!**

**I made a goal: To take 'overused' ideas on FF and make it into something beautiful. Of course I'm making this PERCY HAZ SISTUHR LULULUL thing horrible, but on the side, I'm making this into something else, also. [Hint: It's so overused, I find it hilarious.]**

**Kbye. C;**


	8. Krakalaken

**I haven't updated in a **_**LOOOOOONG **_**time because I just wasn't feeling it. [By the way, Angie. You need to give back my book. ;_;] After reading a few stories on FF, I felt it again. 8D Thanks a lot. C: &&& Angie you need to give me REVIEWS… that's what the REVIEW button's for. I deleted, like, 10 of your reviews [including Melony's.]**

**Dishwasherclaimer :I am **_**not **_**the genius behind **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_** and I don't own any of the characters that from that story, are in this. [Hao2MakeSense] **_**BUT **_**I **_**am **_**the idiot behind this story and I own my own characters. Well my characters are built off from a few people, but that's beside the point.**

**Caution: HeidiLikesTurtles is not responsible if your eyes burn from the fail of this story; because I'm sure they will. qq  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

**Krakalaken**

I wondered how much time I had. What was she doing to them? Are they okay? It seemed as if my life were an endless amount of questions, waiting to be answered - a never ending maze. I was calm as the ocean was. After all, doesn't it reflect on my feelings? If so, doesn't that mean Apollo's mad, he causes skin cancer? Maybe I'll ask Vincent that later and see if he says yes.

Nico had been staring at me this whole time, but I knew why - he'd been in my shoes before. Wondering if your godly parent actually loves you or not… Neglecting everyone… Am I going to follow his path?

Vincent came up to me and asked me what I should do. I nearly forgot - the one leading this quest is me. Let's see… we're exterior of a forest on an unknown island, near a donut shop. My professionally is water, which I'm right next to… So if Annabeth and Percy were kidnapped by water, we could use _reverse psychology _to save them!

"Okay." I nodded at him. "Let's go into the ocean." Knowing me, the plan was okay, but for a mortal, that probably would've been a who-do-you-think-you-are-Jesus? moment. Everyone followed my lead. The air bubble helped a lot, as we were blindly traveling through water. Well, not actually blindly. I can sense where Percy is a little. Maybe it's a children of Poseidon thing. Anyways...

Why is it so hard to accept the idea that my dad just imprisoned my brother and his girlfriend? He wasn't doing it to hurt me, right? But what if he… No, he isn't. But to think that if he really was then there'd be a reasonable explanation behind it, like because he wanted to claim me… Yeah that's it!

I frowned. I didn't even meet him… Why am I so stressed out?

"Blrguh..."

I whipped around to see three people looking at me desperately for air. I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot the air bubble. After everyone could breathe again I apologized. They nodded, telling me it was okay. We ventured on.

"We go west here…" I whispered to myself. Angie caught up with me.

"Umm… Alice, we noticed that you've been kind of depressed and…" She looked back at the others. "We were wondering if we could help, y'know? Be your personal therapist?"

I raised an eyebrow, stopping in my tracks. "We?"

Nico stepped up. "We. I know how it feels to be in your shoes. Hades tricked me before. You don't really help yourself if you keep it in…"

"Besides," continued Vincent. "We should take a break. It's not good to tire ourselves. We should build a fire!"

"Yeah, let's build a fire under water! That's an awesome idea!" exclaimed Angie with sarcasm.

I nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you what's on my mind." I sat down and began.

"I just can't believe it," I finished.

"I can't believe it either," agreed Angie.

"I can't believe it's happening," commented Nico.

"Yeah, well I can't believe it's not butter." Vincent nodded. Maybe Angie and I had the same feeling - we both wanted to take a sharp object and skewer him. But I give him credit, for his joke made me laugh a little. Let this be a lesson to you - one of the best things in life is experiencing the bliss feeling when you're laughing, so don't be sad, be happy.

Angie closed her eyes. "I _swear _Vincent, I will-"

"Forward. We have to go forward." _In more ways then one_, I wanted to add. Angie didn't seem to mind that I interrupted her, so our adventure continued. Oh, and did I mention the strange animals underwater? I mean of course there's fish… then there's reptiles like turtles… and then there's megalodon's that are _supposed _to be extinct…

"Pretty fish is pretty," I commented. The little thing looked like that rainbow fish in that story I read.

"Yeah, pretty fish is also something that can transform into a giant beast and can claw your eyes out," replied Angie. "Nice observation."

Nico said, "Woah. Serious Angie is serious." He looked around and all of a sudden, his face was paler. "But not as serious at _that_." With a shaky hand he pointed to our right.

Vincent looked over Nico's shoulder. "_Ohhhh_~ it's a Kraken! Hi Kraken!"

_Well that was certainly easy to find you four! If only you were dead, I'd have a so much less to do, though. What a shame._

I hate you telepathy. I hate you _so _much.

"Run," I commanded. "Now and fast." I'm just going to skip to five minutes after this scene because I'm not sure you want me to explain a giant Kraken throwing large, solid objects at us.

"How long do we have to keep running?" complained Vincent.

"Well what do _you _think?" replied Angie. "We need a plan! Who knows how to kill a Kraken?"

"You mean you don't know? You're supposed to be the smart one, but I guess I got this one," said Vincent. "We have to lead it to land, where it'll suffocate from not having air, but one of us will have a black circle on our hand after that!"

I wanted to spit on him. "Enough with your obscure Pirates of the Caribbean references! Just _run_!" I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Thinking time. A Kraken has… four eyes? A million? Let's say four in each direction. If we shoot the eyes, he can't see… so then… we can escape? Sounds good to me. I shared my plan with the rest of them.

"I can shoot them with my arrows!" volunteered Vincent. We nodded at him. "But you'll have to make a bubble thing for them."

Angie threw in another idea. "Since it has four eyes we can all stand in front of one so it'll be confused of which to attack! Of course, we'll need more bubbles, but that's okay."

"Yeah!" agreed Nico. "And maybe I can summon some skeletons so the Kraken will be even _more _confused! You can make more bubbles, right?"

"Yeah," I mimicked. "And maybe you can- Yeah right!" The three of them stared at me. "Do you _want _my head to asplode? And I'm too lazy to make them! That's like a billion bubbles!" I shot a glare at Nico. "Plus, why would undead skeletons need air?"

"Oh… right."

Angie smiled. "You just pulled a Vince- woah!" A boulder-rock just came in our direction, and Angie barely dodged it. "Will you blind that… that _thing _already?"

A shock went through my body. I don't think that the Kraken liked Angie calling it a thing.

"Vince! You ready?" I asked.

He nodded at me. I watched it for a second and then… now!

_Hey Kraken! My friend Vince says you're the ugliest thing since Medusa!_

Well that was easy. Vince ran out of the bubble and proceeded with his weapons. I did what I had to do. It was hard multitasking - running around while trying to keep your friend from dying is kind of difficult if you know what I mean.

Now that I think back on it, this scene is kind of like one of those times where you insert some dramatic music. You'd better cue the orchestra, because all I heard was a squid on steroids raging like a teenager who just got his World of Warcraft account banned. And in the distance, Vince is screaming, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY _GOD_!" with Angie telling him repetitively to shut up.

The first arrow was shot. I tried my best to keep up with it, but you know Apollo kids. They can really shoot an arrow.

I guess you could say I missed. It wasn't really Vince who missed, but my slow mind couldn't keep up. I cursed under my breath in… Greek? Hm. Strange. When did I learn that language?

"What are you thinking about?" demanded Nico. "He's about to shoot again!" I was about to apologize, but then he yelled, "Hey, over here you overgrown mutant!"

I closed my eyes. If I concentrate… I could hear the arrow… right? It's worth a try…

_Swish!_

Now!

Instead of making a bubble for it, I just made this giant pathway for the arrow to go. That helped _so _much. Vincent, seeing it was a pathway, fired more arrows. The Kraken roared, and Vincent ran to the next eye with my help. Angie helped Nico with the insults. I closed my eyes again.

_Woosh!_

I concentrated on where Vincent was an made the path for his arrows. After I heard the sweet sound of pain coming from the - wow I sound malicious - Kraken, I opened my eyes as Vince proceeded to the next.

I expected it to be as smooth as the previous times, but… there was a small problem I didn't notice. Every time I concentrate on something, I stop everything else… and that includes running for my life. So while I'm busy making a bunch of air domes, I'm stopping in reality. Not exactly the smartest thing to do.

I closed my eyes again, unaware of my surroundings as Nico and Angie were screaming insults. I pushed it all out of my mind and waited for Vincent to shoot again. That was the plan, but… the Kraken kind of… threw a boulder at me. This is one of the times where Vincent would say something like _'What and unfortunate turn of events!'_

An unfortunate turn of events indeed.

I didn't really expect it, but luckily Angie was there to be my eyes, and she pulled me out of the way.

"Be careful!" she scolded me.

"Are you _seriously _going to tell me to be careful in a time like _this_?" I shrieked. "What wonderful advice, Angie! Thanks a lot! I never would've given a thought to be _careful _until you told me to do so, because when I'm trying to help blind a Kra-"

"This is _2009_, not freaking 1975! Both of you shut up and stop being immature!" yelled Nico.

Angie frowned and muttered, "I simple '_no' _would've sufficed…"

A fish swam by and gave me a message that Vincent wanted to give me: _He says to stop being childish because that's _his_ job. Oh and he has another plan…_

By the gods, that's _perfect!_

"Keep moving, Alice!" reminded Angie. I nodded at her as I shared the plan that the fish - er, Vincent - told me.

_The strange man says that you should have dead people trying to distract the Kraken, because the Kraken can't see stuff very good. Not only that, but he wants the skeletons to get under the Kraken and wait for it to squirt its ink. _Hopefully _the Kraken won't notice that when the ink gets in its eyes, he'll be blinded for a while. That's it, miss._

"Hope…fu…lly?" panted Angie. We were all growing tired from all this running, so we had to do this _fast_.

"It's worth a try," said Nico. "But we'll need to regroup with Vincent. The undead will just float up to the top of the ocean - that won't help. Alice, you fail at multitasking, so if you can barely keep up with three bubbles, I don't think you'd be able to handle four."

I couldn't agree more. Vincent came back to us easily because I willed the water to push him towards us.

"Hell-_o_ my friendly friend friends taking in my friendly friend friendship! Don't you think that the sun's shining for all of us, but especially me?" greeted Vincent.

"Oh yeah, you're _definitely _the son of Apollo," remarked Nico. "Now if you'll give me a second… there!" Nico summoned three skeletons. A mini earthquake occurred right in front of me. Actually, it looked like the depths of hell opened… if hell existed. Okay I'm just going to be straightforward and say there was this giant crack in the ground that emitted a green light.

Skeletons materialized and were waiting for Nico's orders. They each had a helmet and machete of their own, and were ready for action. Nico told them them plan, and even though they didn't have brains, they obeyed.

And in the distance… _Where are you kids? I can't see anything because my eyes have arrows in them… You stupid Apollo kids… Where did you get no mercy from… Oh I know! I'll just turn around. Didn't think I was that stupid, did ya?_

_Actually I did._

_Hey! You're going to get it now!_

I said, "Hurry up! I don't think there's much time left. You probably made the Kraken really angry, Vince, while Angie, Nico, and I didn't hurt it in anyway yet." I nodded.

"…Now go and do what I told you to!" finished Nico. The three of them left the shield.

The Kraken… well. He cracked up. _HAHAHAHAHAH… _skeletons_? I never knew you guys were _that _stupid. Why, I'll disassemble and assemble them like puzzles!_

Because what he said probably would've been a weird blub sound to them, I translated, "He's laughing at us because he's the dumbest sea creature ever."

Angie replied with a marvelous idea. "You know the bubbles that the skeletons are in? Hurl it towards the Kraken."

And so I did. "With pleasure," I added.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- oh gosh. What are you? What are you do- DO NOT WANT! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! DO NOT WANT!_

The skeletons were under the Kraken, and because of where his eyes were, he couldn't see them. I decided to mess with the Kraken and told him, _Oh dear! If only you could squirt ink like other squid! Then you wouldn't be in this mess!_

_You can't see it but I'm smiling. What an idiot of a demigod you are! You should've paid attention in class, because I _can _squirt ink. Just watch!_

A black cloud emerged from the bottom of the squid. Vincent's plan was perfect. We ran around the Kraken and I made the path for his arrows. The ink finally hit his eyes when we found his other eye.

"Wait," commanded Angie. Vincent was just about shoot, too. "I got this." You know the path that I made for Vince? It was so big and sturdy, that she could run through it. Okay, okay, I'll admit it. That was pretty - no it was _really_ epic of her.

She let out a war cry and then next thing I knew, the Kraken's yell filled my mind.

_Blarg blarg to you too_, I told him.

Angie quickly slid back to out bubble and then we ran. I wished I would make the bubble hurl us towards somewhere, but then I'd have to make it more robust, so then we ran, and ran, and ran for literally, our lives.

* * *

**Allow me to asplain the title for you people: ****Krak****alak****en.**** Silly turtle - fail jokes are for kids! ;; Indeed they are! ;Nml  
**

**By the way, I think that I won't be updating until school starts again, and that's not for about a few weeks. QQ. I think that on one of those weeks, I'll be trying to submit as much chapters as I can, just because you gais are so nais to me. QQ?**


End file.
